Complicated Hearts
by Hailey Egan Cena
Summary: Sequel to Learning Experience and Mommy Quest.Adam cheated with Kelly, Briana cheated with Randy.Can they work through things and save their marriage? Or will some unexpected news ruin their chance to be happy again?Adam/Kelly/OC/Randy. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel to Learning Experience, Mommy Quest, and Can you really love me.

I hope you like this one as much as those. Any suggestions, you know I love to hear them.

Enjoy this one. It's going to have the drama.

* * *

Adam woke up and looked around the hotel room. It was then that he realized he was not in his room. As he got up, he remembered the night before. He and Briana had a fight when she admitted that she slept with Randy. He headed down to the bar and met up with Kelly. They soon ended up in her room. He regretted it now even though Briana cheated first.

"Good morning, Adam." Kelly said coming out of the bathroom.

"Kelly, what happened was a mistake. We should forget it and move on."

"But Adam, we connected. We made love. We should be together." Kelly walked over to him. "I know you want me."

"No, I don't. We were drunk and that is how we ended up together. This was a mistake." He left before she could say anything else. While he was angry about Briana and Randy, cheating with Kelly was a mistake.

Briana packed her stuff up while Payton and Ethan were playing with John in the living room. Jay and Chris were in the room with her.

"Briana, don't leave. Stay and work this out with Adam." Jay said sitting on the bed.

"He has made it clear that he wants nothing more to do with me. So, I'm leaving. I'm going home to Tampa."

"Are you going to stay in the house?" Chris asked.

"No. I will stay in a hotel until I find a place. I will take Ethan with me. I wish I could take Payton but Adam has made his wishes clear on that too."

"Briana, we will talk to him and get him to let Payton spend time with you." Jay hoped he could talk Adam into letting Briana spend time with Payton.

"I don't want you in the middle."

"Briana, what happened to change Adam's mind about working things out?" Chris wanted to know because Adam seemed like he wanted to make his marriage work.

"I don't know how it happened but I ended up cheating."

"What? Briana, you are not the type to cheat." Jay was shocked because that was not her.

"I don't know what happened. I went to the restaurant to cool off after we fought. Matt talked to me. I told him to leave. Randy showed up and we started talking. I told him that I couldn't go back to the room so, he offered to let me stay with him. He would sleep on the sofa and I would have the bed. I don't know how we ended up together. I don't remember it."

"You remember nothing?"

"Nothing. I told Adam because I wanted us to be honest since we were working things out. That is when he got angry and said what he did. So, I'm not going to fight him right now. I'm going to go home and see what happens. I hate to leave Payton but he won't let me take her."

"Brie, I'm sorry about all this." He said just as Adam came in.

"Don't worry, I'm packing to leave." Briana said not really looking at him. She got up and finished packing.

Once she was, she went into the living room and got Ethan. She wanted to take Payton too but she knew she couldn't.

"Mommy, where are we going?" Payton asked when she saw the luggage.

"We aren't going anywhere. I'm going home to Tampa with Ethan."

"Why?"

"Daddy asked me too. It's grown up stuff baby. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"I don't want you leave mommy. Please stay." Payton hugged her. "Or take me with you."

"I wish I could baby. But you have to stay here with daddy." Briana held back her tears as she hugged her.

Chris, John and Jay watched as Briana said goodbye to Payton. They still couldn't believe that Adam was doing this to Payton or Briana.

"Will I see you when we get back?"

"Yes. Remember I love you, baby. You are my little girl." Briana hugged her and picked up Ethan. She headed to the door.

"Briana, I'll help you with the bags." John said walking over to her.

"Thank you." Briana handed him the bags.

Chris and Jay hugged her and told her that they would talk to Adam and fix this. Once Briana was gone, Adam told Payton to go watch a movie in the other room. He could tell from Chris and Jay's expressions that they wanted to talk to him.

"What?" He said facing them.

"How could you do that to Payton and Briana?" Jay asked.

"Payton is my daughter not Briana's."

"You are being petty. Briana made a mistake. A mistake she doesn't remember. You shouldn't cut her out of Payton's life."

"I'm just trying to protect Payton."

"No, you aren't. You are being a jackass about this. Payton loves Briana and if you try to cut Briana out of Payton's life, she will hate you. And you don't want that."

"No, I don't. I'm sure Payton will get over it."

"Adam, you suck." Randy said coming in with John. He had ran into John in the hallway and explained on the way.

"I'm not listening to you Orton. How long have you been fucking my wife?"

"Briana and I made a mistake once. You have no room to talk."

"What does that mean?" Adam hoped no one knew about Kelly.

"Well, this picture shows you fucking Kelly." Randy showed everyone the photo on his phone. "You cheated a few hours after your fight with Briana. You cheated on Lisa with Amy remember that."

"What does this have to do with the fact that Briana cheated with you?"

"I'm saying you should talk things out with her and forgive her. She knows about you and Kelly. Kelly sent her a nice picture of you and she having sex."

"Adam, you cheated with Kelly." Jay asked shocked. He knew that Adam had cheated on Lisa and he never thought he would cheat again.

"I was drunk okay. I told Kelly it wouldn't happen again and it was a mistake."

"What happen with me and Briana was a mistake. We don't remember what happened. I think Matt drugged both drinks and that is how we ended up together."

"That is very convenient." Adam laughed. "Why don't you tell me how long you and Briana have been fucking around behind my back?"

"We haven't been. It was one time." Randy wasn't going to say that they had slept together again last night because she was upset over him and Kelly.

"This is beside the point right now. Adam, Payton misses Briana already. You have to fix this." Chris said. He had went to check on Payton and found her just staring out the window.

"And how do I do that?" Adam didn't want Payton to be sad but he was angry with Briana.

"Send Payton to Florida with Briana." John replied. He had been listening to the conversation. "Don't punish her because you are angry."

"Fine. Payton can go with Briana. But Briana is probably at the airport."

"I will call her and tell her to take a later flight. Then I will take Payton to the airport." John replied.

"Is Briana going to stay at the house?" Adam asked.

"No. It's your house and she figured you didn't want her there. So, she was going to stay at a hotel. But I told her she could stay at my house."

"John, are you fucking my wife too?" Adam asked angry that Briana was staying with John.

"No. I was being nice because she is my friend. And she is a great girl who doesn't deserve what you are doing." John walked out to get Payton ready.

Randy left right after and headed to his room. He knew that Adam was angry with him so, he was going to stay away from him for now. But he couldn't stop the feelings he was feeling for Briana. Jay and Chris couldn't believe what was happening. Briana cheating with Randy was a shock. Both thought that Matt probably drugged the drinks. He had done it to another girl once when they had gone knew that Matt wanted to break up Adam and Briana and what better way then for Briana to cheat with Matt. But apparently, Randy sat down and got some of the drug and he ended up with Briana. Adam cheating with Kelly was stupid. Both hoped she didn't do more to try to get Adam. Jay had heard that she wanted Adam. He hoped that he and the guys could get Briana and Adam back together.

Please Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story.

I hope you continue to like this story.

* * *

Briana was at the airport with Ethan waiting on John to bring Payton. She was happy that Adam agreed for her to take Payton. She knew that the guys convinced him to let her. She wasn't sure what was going to happen with her marriage. Adam was angry with her about what happened with Randy and he did have the right to be. She still had no idea what happen that first night. Last night, she knew what happened. She was upset over the picture she got showing Kelly and Adam together and she ended up having sex with Randy again. She hoped that she and Adam could somehow work through this.

"Mommy." Payton said running up to her.

"Hey, baby. I'm so glad you're here." Briana hugged her tight.

"Uncle John convinced daddy to let me come. We are staying at his house."

"I know. It's nice of Uncle John to let us stay there."

"Hey, Brie." John said hugging her.

"Thanks for this. You don't know what it means to me." Briana hugged him back.

"I do know. You are Payton's mom in very way that counts. Adam will see that and things will be okay."

"I hope so. Well, our flight is getting ready to board." Briana got Ethan and took Payton's hand. "John, thank you for everything."

"It's no problem, Brie. We will be home in a few days and you can talk this out with Adam."

"I guess we will see." She hugged him again.

"Bye, Uncle John. Thanks for making daddy let me come." Payton hugged him tight.

"Don't worry sunshine. We will fix this." He whispered to her.

He hugged them again and watched as they headed onto the plane. He hoped that he and the guys could talk Adam out of doing anything stupid. He headed to the arena where he knew the guys were. Randy was staying in another locker room because of what happen. John still couldn't believe that Randy slept with Briana. Something was off with that and he had to find out what.

Once he arrived at the arena, he headed to see Randy. He wanted to talk to him before he headed to see Adam.

"Randy, got a minute?" John said walking into the locker room.

"Sure. What's up?" Randy asked him.

"What happen with you and Briana?"

"I told you. We were in the restaurant talking and when we woke the next morning, we were in bed together. I think Matt drugged the drinks. Briana said he was there before me. She turned away for a minute which would give him a chance to drug the drinks. I guess he thought that once she was drugged, he could easily get her into bed. I think he was waiting outside the restaurant. I saw him when I was heading in."

"Did he say anything?"

"No. I just walked in and saw Briana. I sat down and we started talking. She told me all about her fight with Adam. She then said that Adam probably didn't want her to come back to the room. So, I told her she could stay in my room and I would sleep on the sofa and she could have the bed. That's all I remember until I woke up naked in the bed with Briana. It was obvious that we had sex."

"I think you're right about Matt. We have to get proof and convince Adam of that and then he and Briana can work things out." John noticed Randy's face when he said that. It looked like Randy wasn't too happy about that. "What?"

"What?" Randy asked.

"What's with the face? Tell me."

"Tell you what?"

"What is going on with you? Something is up."

"I don't know what you mean." Randy looked away.

"Oh my god, you have feelings for Briana."

"Did you just oh my god me? You have been hanging around Payton too much."

"Randy, answer me."

"I do. I don't know when they happened but I feel something for her. Especially after last night." Randy said before he could stop himself.

"What happen last night?"

"Briana came to talk to me after Adam said he wish he never meet her or married her. She was upset and she wanted to tell me that she told Adam about what happened. We were just talking when Kelly sent her that picture of her and Adam. Briana started crying and before we realized it, we were in bed together."

"You slept with her again. Randy. Does Adam know about that one?"

"No. No one but you, me and Briana know about that. I don't think we should tell Adam. Briana was upset and I was comforting her."

"But you have feelings for her?"

"I do but I'm not going to do anything until all of this is settled with her and Adam."

"What if they decide to end their marriage and share custody of the kids? Will you pursue her?"

"If they end their marriage and Briana wants that, then yes. But I'm going to wait until things are settled."

"Alright. I never thought you would fall for Briana."

"I'm not in love with her. I have feelings for her."

"There's a difference?"

"Yes, no. I don't know. Maybe I do love her. I mean, we have known her for two years almost three. We have spent a lot of time together. Granted she was married to Adam during that time but we were the ones she came to when they would fight. And let's face it, Adam brought up Krissy so much to her, I'm surprised she hasn't had a breakdown over it."

"I agree with that. Randy, I think the best thing is to just let this play out with her and Adam."

"I agree and that is what I'm going to do."

John was glad that he talked to Randy about things. But everything was going to be crazy. Adam was angry with Briana and Randy. Randy had feelings for Briana. Briana was trying to hold her family together and he knew that Kelly was going to pull out everything to get Adam. He knew that he, Chris and Jay would be in the middle of everything as they were friends with Adam and Randy and loved Briana. Now they would have to try to fix this for everyone.

Please Review!


	3. Chapter 3

A few days later all guys were home. John called Briana and told her that they were on their way and Adam wanted to spend some time with Ethan and Payton. She said she would drive them to Adam's and stay until he got there. They soon arrived at Adam's.

"Daddy." Payton said going up to him.

"Hey ladybug. Did you have fun with mommy and Ethan?" Adam asked her. The guys had talked to him over the last few days and he knew how much Payton loved Briana. So, he wasn't going to cut her out of her life.

"I did. We baked and did school work. It was fun. I love my time with mommy." Payton said.

"That's great. Guys can you take the kids outside? Briana and I need to talk."

"Alright." Jay said as they headed out.

Adam and Briana sat down at the kitchen table. Briana wondered if he was going to tell her that he had decided to keep her away from Payton.

"Briana, I've been thinking about things. We both cheated and that says something. It's says we aren't happy anymore."

"Adam, I don't know why I cheated with Randy. I really don't remember anything."

"I heard that from John. He seems to think that Matt might have drugged you. He thinks Matt was waiting for you to come out so, he could get you into bed. But Randy apparently got there first and got some of the drug."

"Do you believe that?"

"I do believe it but I know you slept with him again. The same night I slept with Kelly."

"What?" Briana was shocked that he knew that because they agreed to not tell anyone.

"Someone sent me a photo on my phone of you coming out of his room the next morning. Did you sleep with him again?"

"Yes. Kelly had just sent me the photo of you having sex with her. I was crying about that and everything. Randy was trying to comfort me when we ended up together again. I'm sorry."

"You really are a slut. How many more of my friends have you fucked?"

"No one else. Adam, I don't want to fight with you right. We need to talk about the kids."

"Well, I'm Ethan's father so, I get joint custody of him."

"What about Payton?"

"I thought about cutting you out of her life completely but I realize that wouldn't help anything. She would hate me and I don't want my daughter to hate me. So, we will do joint custody of her also."

"Okay. I was thinking we would work around your schedule. When you're home, you can have them. When you're on the road, they will be with me. Or we can work out something else."

"No, I'm happy with that arrangement."

"Okay. Well, I will tell the kids goodbye and head out." She got up and walked outside and told Payton and Ethan goodbye and that she would see them in a few days.

Once she was gone, the guys brought the kids back inside.

"So, are you guys staying for dinner?" Adam asked them.

"Yeah." Chris replied coming in with Ethan.

"Daddy, can we order pizza?"

"I guess we can." Adam got the phone and ordered some pizza.

"Uncle Jay, is mommy and daddy getting a divorce?"

"I don't know angelfish. They are just going through some rough times right now."

"Why is daddy mad at Uncle Randy?"

"They are having issues to." Jay wasn't' sure how to explain what was going on with everyone to her.

"Oh. Will they get over it?"

"I'm sure they will eventually." Chris added.

"Okay, pizza is on the way. What's going on?" Adam could tell they were talking about something important.

"Uncle Jay and Uncle Chris were telling me why you are mad at Uncle Randy and mommy."

Adam looked at his friends hoping they didn't really tell her what was going on. "What did they say?"

"Just that you and mommy are having issues and you and Uncle Randy are having issues."

"We are having adult issues. It's nothing for you to worry about."

"Okay." She got down from the sofa and headed to her room. She missed her mommy not being there.

While Adam was talking with Jay and Chris and trying to make Payton understand. John had gone home to see how Briana was holding up. He didn't know how she felt about Randy and the situation. He arrived home and found her sitting in the guest room looking out the window.

"Brie, are you okay?" He asked coming in.

"Yeah. I'm okay."

"I'm sorry about everything."

"It's not your fault. You didn't cheat on your husband with one of his best friends."

"Brie, you didn't mean to cheat. The first time."

"So, you know about the other time."

"Randy told me. Briana, how do you feel about what happen with Randy?"

"I don't know how to feel about what happened. My feelings are conflicted. I'm married to Adam but we aren't happy. He constantly compares to Krissy and how I can never be her. He tells me I'm not Payton's mom. Sure we make up after each fight but then he just says it again. That hurts so much."

"Maybe this time apart is what you need. To work things out in your head."

"Yeah, maybe. John thanks for letting me stay here."

"It's no problem. It's not that far from Adam if the kids need you and I have plenty of room."

"Yeah. Well, you don't have to stay here. I'm fine."

"I know you are but let's go get something to eat. Get your mind off things?"

"Okay." She smiled.

It was nice to not have to deal with things. She realized that she did need some time to work things out. She didn't know what to do about things. But she was going to give Adam time to work things out just like she was doing. Both needed the time apart to see what they really wanted.

Please Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. I'm glad you like it.

* * *

The next six weeks flew by for everyone. Adam and Briana's agreement worked pretty well. Payton loved the time she spent with Briana and Adam knew he couldn't cut her out of Payton's life. As for the status of their relationship, it had yet to be decided. Each time Briana would bring the kids to him, he would tell her he needed more time to think about things.

Everyone was soon back on the road and Adam was shocked when Kelly showed up at his hotel room.

"I told you it was a mistake and it will not happen again." Adam said to her.

"I have something to tell you and I think you want to hear it." Kelly said walking in.

"What is it and make it quick?"

"I'm pregnant and it's yours."

"You're what?" Adam was shocked. He was certain that they were careful.

"I'm pregnant and it's yours. My doctor said I'm about six weeks. Which is when we were together. Here is the ultrasound." She handed him the photo

"Are you sure it's mine?" Adam said looking at the photo. He knew Kelly got around the locker room with some of the guys.

"Yes. When the doctor said I conceived. I was only with you. It's your baby. Which means you can be with me. We can get married and raise this baby together."

"Kelly, I'm not marrying you. I'm already married."

"But I'm having your baby. You married Krissy and then you had Payton. Briana got pregnant with Ethan and then you married her. So, you should marry me because I'm having your baby."

"Kelly, I married Krissy because I loved her. She got pregnant after we were married. I married Briana because I loved her. Yes, she was pregnant when we got married but that didn't change that I loved her and I still do."

"Adam we are having a baby together. That bonds us. This is your baby."

"I want a DNA test when it is safe. I want to make sure it's mine."

"Fine. When my doctor says it's fine. We will have the DNA test and it will prove that you are the father. Adam, I'm not giving up on us being a family with our child."

"That isn't happening. You should go." Adam opened the door and showed her out.

Once she was gone, he called Jay and told him about Kelly. He knew he would have to tell Briana eventually. He just wasn't sure when he would do that. He knew it would hurt her and as much as it hurt what happen with her and Randy. He didn't want to hurt her with this.

Kelly headed to talk to Tiffany. She needed to tell someone everything and she knew that Tiffany would listen and not tell anyone.

"Kelly, what's going on?" Tiffany asked when Kelly showed up.

"I'm pregnant."

"Really? That's great. Who is the father?"

"I told Adam he was. But it's not his baby."

"Whose baby is it?"

"Matt Hardy's."

"How did that happen?" Tiffany didn't even know Kelly and Matt were seeing each other.

"Matt and I were trying to break up Adam and Briana. We had sex a few times because well, I wanted sex and he was there. It's not serious because I'm in love with Adam."

"You're in love with Adam. He is married."

"I know. But I got him very drunk and we ended up having sex about six weeks ago. I'm eight weeks pregnant which means the baby is Matt's. But I told Adam it was his so, he would want to be with me."

"Wow, Kelly, how are you going to pull that off? All the test will show that you are eight weeks not six weeks."

"I have that worked out. I picked a doctor who is unethical. I'm paying him to say I'm six weeks. No one will know."

"Kelly, you are taking a chance. What if Matt figures out that the baby is his?"

"He won't. He isn't that smart." Kelly laughed. "I'm going to get Adam and he will think this is his baby and he will marry me."

"What about his wife? Or his other children?"

"Rumor is he and Briana are having troubles. So, that will work in my favor. Once he and I are together. I will convince him to give custody of Payton and Ethan to Briana. Then it will just be him, me and this baby. I don't want that little brat Payton as my daughter. She is the reason Adam and I aren't together already. She convinced him that I wasn't the right mom for her and then introduced him to Briana. As for Ethan, he is Briana's son and I don't to be near him or her."

"Kelly, Adam isn't going to give up custody of his children. You should forget about that."

"We will see." Kelly smiled.

Adam couldn't believe that Kelly was pregnant. But he had seen the ultrasound. Now, he just had to wait and see if it was his baby. If she was pregnant with his baby, it would break his marriage. Yes, he was angry about Randy and Briana. But he didn't want his marriage to end. He hoped he and Briana could work things out. Briana had been living in John's house the last six weeks. Adam thought she would stay there for a few days then move to a hotel. But John told him since they traveled so much, it was better for her to stay there and it was more stable for the kids. It was also close to their house if the kids needed anything.

"Adam, Kelly's is pregnant?" Jay asked walking in. Adam had called him and asked him to come.

"Yes. She says it's mine."

"Are you going to have a DNA test?"

"Yes. I have to know if the baby is mine."

"Are you going to tell Briana about the baby?"

"I don't know. I think I should wait until I know if it is mine. So, don't tell John."

"Alright. Why don't you want me to tell John?"

"Because Briana is staying with him and he won't lie to her. They are getting close."

"You don't think John would move in on her do you?"

"No. John is being a friend to her and she needs that. Randy is the one I worry about. He and John are still friends and I know they hang out. Randy will be near Briana and I think he wants her. Why else would he fuck her twice?"

"They were drugged the first time and the second time she was upset because she just saw a photo of you and Kelly having sex. I don't think he wants her."

"Well, I just hope he doesn't move in on her. I want to try to save my marriage but I'm not sure if it can be. So, just don't tell anyone about the baby yet."

"Alright." Jay hugged Adam and left.

Adam didn't' know what to do about the baby. But if it was his, he would take responsibility but he would not be with Kelly. He hoped that Briana would understand and they could work this out.

Please Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A few days after Kelly told Adam about the baby, the guys were home. Adam had called Briana and she said she would bring Payton and Ethan right over. Adam was dreading the conversation. Jay told him he needed to tell Briana before Kelly decided she would do it. It would hurt more coming from Kelly than him. Adam agreed which was why Jay agreed to be at the house when she brought the kids.

"Briana, hey." Jay said coming out to the car to get the kids.

"Hey." She replied as Adam followed.

"Jay, can you take the kids in while I talk to Briana?" Adam asked him.

"Yeah. Come on Payton. Let's go play a video game." Jay took Ethan from Briana and headed into the house with them.

Adam turned to Briana. He didn't' want to tell her but he knew he had too before someone else did. Kelly had been telling most of the divas she was pregnant with his kid.

"Briana, I have something to tell you and it's very difficult." Adam leaned against her car.

"You want a divorce, don't' you?" She replied in a whisper.

"I don't know. But that's not what I needed to you."

"So, tell me."

"Kelly is pregnant and she says it's mine."

"What?" Briana felt the tears coming. "She's pregnant?"

"Yes. We are going to have a DNA test done once it's safe. But everything points to me being the father. I'm sorry."

"Well, this changes things doesn't it? You are going to have a baby with her. I guess you will want to be with her."

"I don't want to be with her. Briana, I don't' know what happens next."

"Adam, you are a somewhat good guy. You will want to do the right thing."

"Briana, you are the mother of my children. I know I'm wrong when I say that you aren't Payton's mom, you are. I don't love Kelly and I won't marry someone I don't love plus I'm already married."

"This is a lot to take in. I'm sure you are dealing with it too. But Adam if Kelly is having your baby, you will want to be apart of its life."

"I know that. Brie, you can't know how I hate that she is pregnant."

"It is what it is. I'm going to go. This is your time with the kids." Briana got into her car and drove home. She just couldn't deal with it.

By the time she got to the house, she was in tears. She drove up and saw that Randy's car in the driveway which meant he and John were hanging out. She dried her tears as the best she could and headed in. She didn't want them to know she was upset.

"Hey, Briana, get the kids to Adam's?" John asked her.

"Yeah." She said through her tears. "I'm going to be upstairs." She headed up without saying anything else. She just wanted to be in her room.

"Is she okay?" Randy asked him.

"I don't think so." John got out his phone and called Jay. He knew he was at Adam's and he wanted to know what Adam said to upset her.

After talking with Jay, John knew that Kelly was pregnant and she said the baby was Adam's.

"What did Jay say?" Randy asked.

"Adam told Briana that Kelly is pregnant and she says it's his."

"What?"

"Yeah. I better go talk to Briana. I'm sure she is devastated about this."

"John, let me go. I think she and I need to talk anyway." Randy got up and headed upstairs before John could say anything.

He honestly didn't' know what he was going to say to her. Finding out Kelly was pregnant and probably with your husband's baby had to be so hard. He got to the door and knocked.

"John, I really don't want to talk right now." She called out.

"Brie, its Randy. We need to talk." He said through the door.

"Come in." She replied.

"Brie, I know what happen at Adam's. I'm sorry about Kelly."

"I just am shocked. She is having a baby with my husband. That baby will be the sister or brother of my children. How do I deal with that?"

"I don't know." He hugged her. It was hard to be close to her knowing his feelings for her. He knew it was wrong to have them. She was married to one of his best friends.

"Is this what you wanted to talk about?" She asked pulling back a little.

"No. I thought we needed to talk about what happen between us."

"I guess we should although I'm not sure where to begin."

"The night we were in the restaurant. Do you still not remember anything?"

"I'm starting to remember bits of it. You?"

"Same. I remember coming into the restaurant. You already had two drinks in front of you. I asked you which was yours. You said both because you couldn't' decide what you wanted."

"Yeah. I remember that. I remember you took one of the drinks. Do you think they were both drugged?"

"I do. I think Matt did it so, no matter which drink you chose, you would get the drug."

"Well, it happened. No changing that now."

"About the other time."

"That I remember. I don't know what to say. I didn't expect that and I'm not sure how to deal with."

"Brie, I'm not trying to make things difficult. I know it happened because you were upset about Kelly and Adam. But that doesn't change the fact that we made love more than once."

"I know. I've been trying to sort all of this out. What happened between us I'm not sure what to call it. Was it just comfort sex? Was it more than that? With that brings more questions. If I was happy in my marriage, I wouldn't have cheated no matter what. Adam was right about that. I know we were probably drugged and Adam was drunk when he slept with Kelly. But if our marriage was happy and fine, we wouldn't have cheated at all."

"So, what does that mean? You and Adam are over?" He wasn't' sure if that would make him happy or sad. Happy because she would be free and maybe they could be something. Sad because one of his best friends' marriage was ending. He really didn't know how to feel.

"I don't know. Kelly being pregnant changes things. Maybe it would be best if Adam and I end our marriage. But then I think about Payton and Ethan. This would be hard on them. But is it fair to be unhappily married than happily divorced."

"It's complicated."

"Yeah, it is. I guess I will see what comes of the DNA test. Unless Adam decides he wants to end things. I'm not going to fight him on it. As long as I get joint custody of Payton and Ethan."

"Time is probably what you need. What you both need."

"Yeah." She smiled. "Thanks for the talk. I needed to talk it out."

"Not a problem. Well, I'm going to go. John invited me to stay here for the next few days. I hope that's okay."

"It's fine."

"Alright. Well, see you later." He kissed her on the forehead and headed out.

Briana sighed once he left. This talk made her more confused. She knew she was right about her and Adam cheating. If they were happy, they wouldn't have. Now, Adam was expecting a baby with Kelly. Where did that put her marriage? She wasn't sure yet. All she knew was a decision had to be made. But who would be the first one to make it?

Please Review!


	6. Chapter 6

_**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted, and favorited. You guys are awesome.**_

* * *

_**Briana went to bed that night thinking about everything. She had no idea what to do next in her marriage. She tossed and turned and just couldn't get to sleep. That had been the case over the last few weeks. She just couldn't get comfortable at night. The only time she slept somewhat good was when Payton and Ethan were in the bed with her. She finally gave up at 2 in the morning. She turned on the TV in her room but found that it still didn't help. She got out of bed and headed down the hall. She stopped at the door of the guest room where Randy was first. She stood there for a minute thinking about going in but her mind went to what happen the last time so, she continued down to John's room. **_

_**She opened the door and found that he was asleep. She quietly laid down beside him. She hoped that just being near someone would help her sleep. She laid there and got as close as she could without waking him. Finally she was comfortable and went to sleep.**_

_**John woke up the next morning with Briana laying beside him and very close. He wondered why she was there but figured she couldn't sleep or something. He got out of bed quietly and got showered and changed. When he came out, Briana was awake.**_

"_**Hey, did you sleep okay?" He asked her.**_

"_**Yeah. Sorry, I didn't mean to make you get out of bed or anything."**_

"_**Brie, what's going on?" John sat down on the bed.**_

"_**I couldn't sleep. I tried everything. I just couldn't get comfortable to sleep. So, I thought if I had someone next to me, it might help. I sleep somewhat okay when I have Payton or Ethan beside me in bed. I'm sorry if it made you uncomfortable." She started to get up.**_

"_**Hey, Brie, it's fine. If its helps you sleep, you are more than welcome to sleep with me." John heard the words and realized how it sounded. "Did that sound as weird as I think it did?"**_

_**Briana laughed. "I knew what you meant. Thanks for that. I just seem to sleep better next someone."**_

"_**So, why didn't you get into Randy's bed?" John asked realizing how that sounded too. "Okay, I didn't mean it like that."**_

"_**I started to but I thought about what happened the last time I was with Randy in a bedroom. And it's probably a good idea to not let that happen again."**_

"_**Yeah, I guess so." John laughed. He knew about Randy's feelings for her but it was Randy's place to tell her not his. "Well, why don't I go downstairs and make breakfast and you can get dressed?"**_

"_**Sounds good. John thanks again for everything. You have been a great friend to me when I know you didn't have to be."**_

"_**Hey, just because you and Adam are having issues, that doesn't change that, you and I are friends. I'm not going to take sides or anything. I'm going to help you through this."**_

"_**Okay." She smiled as he walked out. She was glad that it wasn't weird to John with her being there.**_

_**John walked downstairs and saw Randy in the kitchen making coffee. **_

"_**Hey, man, you're up." John said walking in the kitchen.**_

"_**Yeah. I've been up about an hour." Randy replied.**_

"_**Couldn't sleep?"**_

"_**I slept pretty well just a lot on my mind."**_

"_**Briana?" John got out eggs and bacon to make breakfast.**_

"_**John, am I crazy? I mean, she is still married to Adam. Their marriage isn't completely over yet. How can I have feelings for someone who is married? I mean, yes, Briana and I are friends but when we were together that night, something happened. My feelings for her changed."**_

"_**Randy, I don't think you're crazy and you can't help who you fall for. Briana and Adam's marriage is broken and I'm not sure it can be put back together again especially if Kelly is having Adam's baby. My advice is wait and see. Be a friend to Briana. That is what she needs right now."**_

"_**You're right. That is what she needs."**_

"_**Thanks for that. Now, how about breakfast?"**_

"_**Sounds good. Is Briana up?"**_

"_**Yeah. She slept with me last night." John immediately realized how that sounded. He turned to see an angry yet hurt expression on Randy's face. "I didn't mean it like that. She couldn't sleep so, she laid down beside me to help her sleep. Nothing inappropriate happened."**_

"_**So, why didn't she come to my room? It's not like we haven't slept together before."**_

"_**I think that is what she wanted to stop from happening. She thought about going to you because you are friends but she didn't want anything to happen. I mean, she is still married."**_

"_**Yeah." Randy understood why she chose John but still. He wanted to help her with what was going on.**_

"_**So, what are we having for breakfast?" Briana asked walking in the kitchen.**_

"_**Bacon and eggs." John said just starting to cook.**_

_**Briana all of sudden got very nauseous at the smell of the bacon. "Excuse me." She quickly made her way to the downstairs bathroom.**_

"_**Is she okay?" Randy asked John.**_

"_**I don't know. Maybe she doesn't like bacon." **_

"_**I'm going to go check on her." Randy made his way to the bathroom. "Briana, are you okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. Just the smell of bacon kind of made me sick. It will pass." She sat down on the floor of the bathroom. She had no idea what happened. She hadn't got sick at the smell of anything since she was pregnant with Ethan. She didn't notice the door open or Randy coming in until he sat down beside her.**_

"_**Are you sure everything is okay?"**_

"_**Yeah. It's just stress with the situation that's all. Sometimes when I'm stressed I get sick. It's nothing."**_

"_**Are you sure?" **_

"_**Yeah. Let's go have some breakfast First, I need some privacy." **_

**_"Right." Randy got up and headed out._**

_**She got up and washed her mouth out before heading to the kitchen.**_

"_**Sorry about the bacon. I made pancakes if that's better?" John said once they came back.**_

"_**Pancakes sound good. Sorry about before. The smell of bacon just made me sick. It's nothing."**_

"_**Do you think you should see a doctor?"**_

"_**No. It's just stress from the situation with Adam. That's all."**_

"_**Okay." They all sat down for breakfast.**_

_**Briana figured it was the stress of the situation. She was upset about Kelly being pregnant and probably with Adam's baby. She wondered if she and Adam would divorce. Plus there was Payton and Ethan to consider. Everything was so stressful and she hoped everything would work out.**_

_**Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

The next few days Briana continued to feel sick and not sleep well. John would often wake up with her beside him. He felt bad that this was so hard on her. He was heading over to Adam's to see how he was and to know what was going on plus Payton had called and asked him to come over. When he arrived, Kelly was there and no one looked happy especially Payton.

"Uncle John." She said running up to him.

"Hey, sunshine. Are you having fun with dad?" He asked picking her up.

"Yeah, daddy is fun but not Kelly. How is mommy? Does she miss us?"

"Mommy is fine. She hasn't been feeling well but she is okay and yes she misses you."

"Daddy said we go back to mommy in two days. Why is Kelly here?"

"Did you ask your dad why she was here?" He wasn't sure if Adam told her about the baby.

"He said he would tell us later. I'm going to go play in the sandbox with Ethan." She got down and headed over to where Ethan was with Adam's mom. She had stopped by and Kelly told her about the baby. She was shocked that Adam had cheated on his wife and was having a baby with someone else. She always liked Briana and hoped she and Adam would work it out.

John sat down beside Adam as Kelly was on the other side.

"So, Adam, did you tell the kids about the baby?" John asked.

"No. I thought it might be better if Briana and I told them together." Adam replied.

"I think I should be there. I'm the one having the baby." Kelly added as they watched the kids. She hoped that once she had Adam he would let Briana have the kids and not see them that much.

"I think it would be best if you weren't' there when we told Payton about the baby. Ethan is too young to even understand." Adam replied.

"But Adam." She whined. "I'm going to be apart of their lives."

"Kelly, it is for the best." Adam was annoyed at Kelly for stopping by and trying to make sure everyone knew about the baby.

"Alright." Kelly hated not having her way.

"So, John, you said Briana wasn't feeling well. Is she okay?" Adam asked.

"Yeah. She says it's just the stress of the situation." John replied noticing Kelly trying to get as close to Adam as she could. Apparently Payton noticed it too because she came over.

"Daddy, come play in the sandbox with me and Ethan." Payton said to him. She didn't like Kelly being that close to her daddy. "You too Uncle John."

"Alright. Let's go to the sandbox." John said getting up.

"Okay, ladybug, we will come play." Adam said getting up and Kelly got up too.

"Not you Kelly. I want my daddy, Uncle John, Nana Judy and Ethan to play. Not you." Payton walked over to the sandbox.

"Adam, are you going to let your daughter talk to me like that?" Kelly asked him.

"Kelly, maybe you should go. I will call you when I have told Payton. And I will be at the appointment tomorrow." Adam walked to the sandbox.

Kelly couldn't believe that an almost eight year old was telling her to go. Once she had Adam, she would make sure Payton went to Briana. She would not have that spoiled little brat with her.

Briana sat patiently in her doctor's office. She realized that she needed to be checked out. She hoped once she diagnosed that it was stress. She would give her some medication to help with the nausea.

"Briana Copeland?" The nurse said.

"Yes." Briana got up and followed her.

They checked her weight, height, blood pressure, pulse, temperature and respiration. Once all that was done, she was shown to an exam room. She waited for the doctor to come in.

"Briana, how are you?" Dr. Carly Summers asked coming into the room.

"I just have been feeling sick and not sleeping. I think it's the stress from this situation with my husband."

"What situation?"

"My husband cheated, I cheated. Now, the girl he cheated with is pregnant. We haven't had the easiest couple of months."

"Wow. Briana, I have known you a while. You are not the cheating type."

"I know. I'm pretty sure someone drugged my drink and I ended up in bed with someone else. Then Adam and I had a huge fight when I told him. Then I got a lovely photo of him fucking that little blond slut. I was upset and ended up in bed again with the same person. One of my husband's best friends."

"Wow, Briana, you live in a soap opera." Carly laughed. She and Briana had been friends for years. They met when Briana was a nurse at the hospital.

"I know. I should be on One Life to Live." Briana laughed. "So, I was hoping you could give me something to help me stop throwing up and something to help me sleep."

"Well, I would like to do some blood work. Briana, how much sleep have you gotten recently?"

"Not a lot. I sleep okay when the kids are in the bed with me but when I'm alone, I don't really sleep."

"What do you do when the kids are at Adam's I presume?"

"I try to sleep but when I can't, I end up sleeping next to John in his bed. I sleep okay there."

"What? Did you move in with someone and is John the person you cheated with?" Carly had no idea what was going on.

"John Cena is letting me stay at his house while Adam and I are working through this. Randy Orton is the person I cheated with."

"Damn, Briana. You are lucky. You have all those hot guys near you."

"Focus Carly."

"Right. Okay, let's draw some blood." Carly took a needle out and took the blood. "It will take a little bit of time. So, relax."

Briana sat in the exam room waiting on the test results. Once they were done, Carly would give her the medication to help with the throwing up and not sleeping.

"Well, Briana, I know what is wrong with you."

"Well, don't keep me in suspense."

"You're pregnant."

"Excuse me? Did you say I was pregnant? That's not possible."

"Really? You're of child bearing age, sexually active. You recently had sex with someone so, I say it is."

"It is possible but I'm on the pill."

"Didn't you get pregnant with Ethan on the pill?"

"That was because I skip a day."

"Did you again?"

"No." Briana said with a laugh. She was certain that she didn't skip a day.

"Give me the pack." Carly held out her hand. Briana handed her the pack. "Okay, well, it looks like you skipped three days."

"No." Briana couldn't believe she skipped three days. She took the pack back and looked. "Oh no. How did I do that?"

"I don't know. It's your pill."

"I really don't know." Briana was shocked.

"Well, let's get an ultrasound and see how far along you are." Carly got the ultrasound machine and put the gel on Briana. "Okay, let's see what we have here. There is the baby." Carly pointed to the screen. "Good strong heartbeat."

"How far along?" Briana asked looking at the screen.

"I say about six weeks almost seven. Based on what you told me and what I see here, it looks like you are due April 2nd and the baby was conceived on July 10th."

"July 10th." Briana knew based on that that Randy was the father. She and Adam were together a few days before that but not on that day. That was the day they had the fight when she told him she slept with Randy the night before. "That is the conception date right? No mistake?"

"No mistake. You got pregnant on July 10th."

Briana knew this would cause more drama in everything. She was pregnant with Randy's baby and Kelly was pregnant with Adam's baby. God, could things get more complicated.

Please Review!


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

* * *

"Briana, are you okay?" Carly asked as her friend and patient.

"I'm just shocked I guess." She was shocked. Being pregnant was not something she thought about at the moment.

"I take it by the question about the date, it's not Adam's right?"

"Yeah, it's not his."

"Briana, you don't have to have it. I mean, if it's too much."

"No. I might not have been expecting this but it's great. Ethan and Payton are going to love having a little brother or sister. Or should I say two."

"You are in a complicated situation so, I want you to rest. Okay, I will get you some prenatal vitamins and something for your morning sickness. I don't see any problem but based on the fact that you had the heart problem with Ethan, I want to keep a check on things."

"Alright. Carly, thank you for everything."

"You are welcome." Carly walked out the exam room and gave everything to the nurse who gave it to Briana.

Once she left the doctor's office, she headed home. She wasn't sure who she needed to tell first, Randy or Adam. Randy probably because he was the baby's father but Adam was her husband. This news would shock everyone and cause more drama in an already tough situation. When she arrived home, she found John there but not Randy.

"Hey, did you go to the doctor?" John asked when she came in.

"I did. Can I talk to you about something?" She asked sitting down beside him.

"Sure, what's up, Brie?"

"I'm pregnant and it's Randy's." She bluntly said.

John was stunned by what she said. He slowly processed what she said. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Wow, Brie, that's great. You are a wonderful mom."

"Thanks. I'm not worried about being a mom. I'm worried about Randy, Adam, Payton and Ethan."

"Ethan is a baby and I doubt he has any idea what is going on."

"I know that. I'm not really that worried about Randy and Adam. They are adults so they will be okay. I'm worried about Payton the most."

"Payton is a great little girl. She will be fine."

"Will she? How to do you explain to a seven year old that daddy is having a baby with someone who is not her mother? And then shock, mommy is having a baby too with her Uncle Randy. Can you say therapy?"

"Brie." John laughed. "You and Adam will just explain things to her."

"So, I should tell Randy first right?"

"Yes but you knew that."

"Yeah, I did." It was then that she noticed his suitcase at the bottom of the stairs. She knew they weren't scheduled to leave for two days. "Where are you going?"

"I have a family emergency. I need to head to Mass for a few days."

"So, you're leaving me here alone with Randy?"

"Yes. It will give you a chance to tell him about the baby and maybe figured things out."

"When did you become Dr. Cena, psychologist?" Briana laughed.

"It's my night job."

"Okay. John, you just don't know how much I appreciate everything you have done for me. I don't think I could have gotten through these last few weeks without you."

"Brie, it's not a problem. I'm more than happy to be there for you." John laughed at how she kept thanking him. "Well, I hate to break up this love fest, but I have to go. Brie, everything will work out."

"Thanks." She hugged him and watched him leave. She knew she and Randy would be alone in the house that night. This did give her the chance to tell him about the baby.

She sat in the living room thinking about what she would say. She couldn't just come out and say it. She and Adam had talked about telling Payton about Kelly when he dropped them off before leaving in two days.

"Hey, Brie, you're here." Randy said walking in. "I wasn't sure you would be."

"Why wouldn't I be here?"

"No reason really. John just said you had some things to do."

"I did but I took care of it. So, I guess it's just you and me tonight as John is dealing with a family emergency."

"I know." He said putting his arm around her shoulders. "So, what should we do?"

"Make or order dinner? Because I'm starving."

"What do you want to order unless you want to cook?"

"You want me to cook for you don't you?"

"Yes." He said with a smile. "Come on, I know you are good cook."

"That doesn't mean I want to cook. But I will." She got up and headed to the kitchen. She was so chickening out about telling him about the baby.

Once dinner was over, they headed into the living room. This was the first time since they slept together that they were completely alone.

"Brie, are you okay? You seem a little far away." Randy asked as they were watching a movie. He could tell something was on her mind.

"Yeah. I'm just tired. I'm going to go to bed. Goodnight, Randy."

"Goodbye, Brie." He watched as she went upstairs. Something was going on and he wondered if it was just Kelly being pregnant or something more.

He stayed up a little while longer before heading upstairs. He passed by her room and stopped. He thought about knocking to see what was going on with her but changed his mind. She was still confused over everything and hurt about what was going on. He headed to his room and got ready for bed.

Briana tried like always to get comfortable enough to sleep but she couldn't. She now realized that it was a symptom of pregnancy plus the stress of the situation. She got up and headed to the guest room where Randy was. She opened the door and headed in. She found it funny that he like John didn't lock the door to keep someone from coming in. She laid down and got close to him. She had just gotten comfortable when she felt Randy put his arm over her and pull her close to him.

As they laid there together, she though about him and about everything. This was the father of her child and he had no idea about it yet. How would this affect her family and him? Once Adam found about the baby, he would probably never speak to Randy again and their marriage would be over. Then there was Payton, how could she understand everything. She was just a little girl. Briana hoped everything would work out and everyone would find a way to deal with it.

Please Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted and favorited this. You guys are awesome and I'm glad you are liking this story.

* * *

Randy woke up and realized Briana was beside him. He now knew what John meant when he said that she often came into his room and laid down because it helped her sleep. As he laid there looking at her, he thought about everything. This was a complicated situation for everyone. Adam had to deal with his wife cheating with his best friend, his one night stand turning up pregnant, and his daughter's hatred for Kelly. Payton made no effort to hide that she hated Kelly. Briana had to deal with her husband cheating, Kelly being pregnant, the kids and how she felt about cheating. And he was dealing with sleeping with his best friend's wife and his feelings for her.

He sighed and got out of bed leaving her sleeping. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. He headed downstairs after showering and getting dressed. He hoped that whatever was going on with her, she would talk to him about it.

"Good morning." Briana said walking into the kitchen.

"Morning." He replied to her.

"I hope I didn't make you uncomfortable last night. I normally wouldn't have come in there but I really couldn't sleep." Briana sat down on the stool at the island in the kitchen.

"You didn't make me uncomfortable. It was nice to be near you."

"What?" Briana was shocked that he said that. It was not something she was expecting.

"Briana, I can't get what happen between us out of my mind. I know I should forget it. You are married to one of my best friends. I should just move on and realize it was in the heat of the moment."

"Randy, I have something to tell you. And it will probably change everything."

"Are you and Adam working things out?"

"No. I'm pregnant."

"What? You're pregnant?" Randy was shocked by that. It wasn't what he thought she was going to say. "I guess you and Adam will be working things out now."

"I don't know what is going to happen in my marriage. But Adam isn't the father. You are."

"I'm the father? Briana, I don't know what to say. I'm shocked." He wasn't expecting it to be his baby but he was glad it was.

"I know. It's a lot to deal with. I'm going to tell Adam before we tell Payton about Kelly being pregnant. This is going to be hard for her."

"I know that. I'm not sure she will understand."

"That is what I'm worried about. Randy, I don't think Adam and I will work things out. This is probably too big to overcome and I'm not sure I want my marriage anymore. If we were happy with things, neither of us would have cheated. We need to step back and look at everything before we make a decision."

"Yeah." He said just as the doorbell rang.

"That's Adam. I asked him to come over for us to talk." Briana got up and answered it the door. "Where are the kids?"

"Chris and Jay wanted sometime with them before we leave tomorrow." Adam replied before sitting down. He noticed Randy standing near Briana. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No. We were just having a breakfast. John had an emergency so, it's just me and Randy."

"Well, Briana, you called me so, what is it?" He didn't bothering hiding his hatred for Randy.

"Randy, can you give us some time?"

"Yeah. I will be upstairs if you need me." Randy quickly made his way upstairs leaving them alone.

"So, what's going on Briana?" Adam asked once Randy was gone.

"I'm pregnant." She said looking away.

"What?" Adam wasn't expecting her to say that.

"I'm pregnant. About seven weeks."

"So, this is Randy's baby not mine."

"Yeah. I'm sorry Adam. I didn't expect this. So, where do we go from here? You are having a baby with Kelly now I'm having a baby with Randy. This complicates things more."

"It does do that. How can you have a baby with him? Wasn't it bad enough that you cheated on me? God, you really are a slut."

"Adam, I'm sorry."

"Sorry doesn't change that you are having a baby with him. God, Briana, did you not think about protection?"

"I'm on the pill. It's just wasn't effective. I never wanted to get pregnant."

"Are you keeping it?"

"Yes. I'm keeping it. It doesn't matter how the baby was conceived, it's still my baby."

"So, you are going to have this baby. Great, are you going to be with Randy? Is that what you want?"

"I don't know. Adam, can you say we're happy in our marriage?"

"No. I can't."

"You said it yourself, if we were happy, we wouldn't have cheated no matter what."

"I still think that. Briana, I don't think I can be married to you while you are having another man's baby. We will work things out with Payton and Ethan. Because as much as I'm angry with you right now, you are their mom and they love you. I thought I could cut you out of Payton's life but I realize I can't. She loves you too much. So, we will keep things like they are for now and we will tell her about the babies tomorrow." He left without saying anything else.

She knew that their marriage was obviously over. She wondered if he would be with Kelly now. She honestly didn't want her near their children. But she also understood that Kelly was expecting Adam's baby and that would bond them just like her baby would bond her with Randy.

"Brie, everything okay?" Randy asked coming into the room.

"Yeah. Adam and I talked. He was upset over the baby. So, I think our marriage is over. I guess he was right, he never should have married me." She started to cry a little bit.

"Brie, he didn't mean that. He is just upset over things. It will pass." He said as he hugged her.

"I don't know about that. He hates me and I can't really blame him." She said through her tears. "I have ruined everything. Maybe he is right. I'm a slut."

"No, you aren't." He leaned down and kissed her softly. "You are beautiful and Adam doesn't deserve you."

He kissed her again and soon felt her kissing him back. He started unbuttoning her shirt as she did the same. Before they realized, they were on the sofa making love very passionately. All thoughts of what was going on were gone as they got lost in each other.

Please Review!


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Kinley Orton, RKOsgirl92, Cena's baby doll, sonib89, , and Ali Amnesia for all the reviews so far. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted and favorited this story.

* * *

The next day Briana got ready to tell Payton about the babies. Adam was on his way over with Payton and Ethan. Briana hoped that Payton would be okay once everything came out. As she waited for Adam to arrive, Briana thought about the night before. She hadn't meant to be with Randy again. After the sex on the sofa, both ended up upstairs in his room together. She had no idea why they kept ending up that way. She was still married but it was ending. Did she feel something more for Randy beside the fact he was the father of her baby? They had been friends for as long as she had known Adam. So many questions were in her mind and none had answers yet. She put the thoughts out of her mind when she heard the doorbell.

"Mommy." Payton said running in.

"Hey, baby. Did you have fun with daddy?" Briana asked as they came in. Adam put Ethan in the playpen and sat down.

"I did. But Kelly came over. I don't like her. Why is she hanging around?" Payton said sitting down by Adam.

"That is what daddy and I want to talk to you about." Briana said sitting on the other side of Payton.

"What about?"

"Well, ladybug, Kelly is going to have a baby." Adam said to her.

"Why do we care if she is having a baby?" Payton asked not understanding.

"Because the baby is going to be your sister or brother." Adam replied.

"What? How? She isn't my mommy."

"Angel." Briana said placing Payton on her lap. "Remember when daddy had the talk with you about sex and how that made a baby?"

"Yes."

"Well, daddy and Kelly had sex and that made a baby. So, you are going to have a baby sister or brother."

"But she isn't you. Uncle Chris said only married people should have sex and have a baby. Kelly isn't married to daddy."

"Ladybug, I made a mistake. But Kelly's baby is going to be your sister or brother. So, you need to get along with her."

"I want a sister or brother but I don't want to be nice to Kelly. I hate her. She is mean and stupid." Payton got out of Briana's lap and stomped her foot.

"Payton, we have more to tell you so, calm down." Briana said to her.

"What?" Payton said annoyed. "Are you getting a vorce because daddy had sex with Kelly?"

"Baby, we are going to get a divorce. But daddy isn't the only one who made a mistake. Mommy did too."

"What did you do mommy?"

"Well, mommy is going to have you a little sister or brother too."

"Really. Mommy that's great. I can't wait." Payton said excitedly hugging her. "Now, you and daddy won't have to get a vorce."

"Angel, daddy isn't the father of the baby. When I said mommy made a mistake, I meant mommy made the same mistake as daddy."

"Oh, so you had sex with someone else."

"Yes and please stop saying that so easy."

"Who is the daddy and will the baby still be my sister or brother?"

"Yes, baby, it will be your sister or brother. Uncle Randy is the father of the baby." Briana waited for Payton's reaction.

"Uncle Randy is the father of the baby?"

"Yes. Payton, how do you feel about that?"

"I don't hate Uncle Randy so, it's great. We can be one family. Are you going to marry Uncle Randy and he will be my new daddy?"

"Angel, daddy will always be your daddy. As for marrying Uncle Randy, I don't know what it going to happen yet. Are you okay with all this?"

"Yes. I get to have two sisters or brothers. That's great. Can I go play now?"

"Sure." Briana watched Payton headed to where John had set up a toy kitchen for her in the living room. She turned to Adam. "So, I guess that went well."

"It did about Randy being your baby's father. But Payton hates Kelly. How is that going to work?"

"Adam, I will talk to her. I will get her to see that she should be nice to Kelly, okay?"

"Thanks Briana. I better get going." Adam got up and headed to say goodbye to Ethan and Payton. Once he had, he left and headed to the airport. He was still angry about her and Randy but Payton listened to Briana and he knew she was the one to make her be nice to Kelly.

Once he was gone, Briana headed over to where Ethan was. She picked him and told Payton to come sit beside her.

"Angel, we need to talk about Kelly."

"Do we have to mommy?"

"Yes. Angel, I know you don't like her but she is having your sister or brother. You need to be nice to her."

"I don't want too."

"I know that. But you need to. Payton, this is not easy for anyone but we need to try to make things easier, okay. So, can you try to be nice to Kelly for mommy?"

"Okay." Payton said with sigh just as Randy came in. "Uncle Randy."

"Hey, peanut." Randy said picking her up. 

"We're going to have a baby."

"I know peanut. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes. I like you much better than Kelly. And it would be okay if you were my new daddy."

"Payton, I told you daddy is your daddy. Nothing changes that."

"Okay."

"I just wanted to make sure you all were okay. I have to head to the airport."

"Thanks for being so concerned." Briana replied.

"Not a problem. Well, I'm going to go." 

"Have a great time Uncle Randy." Payton hugged him and headed to play.

"Briana, I know you are confused about things. But think about what we talked about last night."

"I will think about it."

"Alright, bye." He walked out and headed to the airport.

Briana walked back into the living room and looked at the kids. Payton was playing tea party and Ethan was playing with his blocks. She knew that not everything was settled with her and Adam yet or even with her and Randy. Once it was, she wondered if any of them would be the same again.

Please Review!


	11. Chapter 11

A few days later, Payton had a play date with one of the girls from her home schooling group and Ethan had a play date with Grant, the little boy of Briana's friend, Sarah. After dropping Payton off and then Ethan, Briana headed to meet her friend, Kelsey.

"Briana, how are you?" Kelsey said when she sat down.

"I'm okay. Stressed but okay." Briana ordered lunch and then turned to Kelsey. She wanted to talk to someone outside the situation.

"So, Brie, you call me. What's up?" Kelsey asked as their lunch arrived.

"I'm pregnant and not by Adam. In fact we are getting a divorce. I got the papers and my lawyer is looking them over."

"What happened? You and Adam seemed so happy." Kelsey was shocked. The last time she had seen Adam and Briana, they were the picture of happiness.

"Nothing is as it seems. We have been having some issues and finally it all came to a head. Adam cheated and I cheated. Now, he is expecting a baby with her and I'm expecting a baby."

"Wow, complicated, indeed. So, what is next?"

"I don't know. The other night Randy and I talked about things."

"What things?"

"The baby, Adam, the kids. Everything. Kelsey, I'm not sure what to do."

"Brie, just tell me what you and Randy talked about."

"He can't get what happened out of his mind and I can't either. And to make it more confusing, I can't stop myself from sleeping with him again and again."

"How do you feel about him?"

"That is the question. He asked me that the other night."

"After you had sex with him again."

"Can you see past that to help me?"

"Sorry. Go on."

"Alright. Well, Adam had just left and he was angry about Randy being the father. I was upset and before I knew it, we were on the sofa. Then we moved it upstairs and continued it. I have to feel something right. I'm not the type to just sleep with anyone."

"I think you do feel something but maybe you are worried about what it is. Randy is one of Adam's best friends and you wonder how Adam might take things. Plus you have your children to think about and how would they feel if mommy is with Uncle Randy. Brie, this is so complicated."

"I know it is. I am worried about those things. I'm not sure what I feel for Randy but I told him I would think about things and where we should go. But I want to wait until the divorce is settled before I try to see if we might have something. I mean, he is the father of the baby and I do feel something. I just can't explain what yet."

"Brie, you will figure things out. So, are you going to stay with John?"

"No. I'm actually going house hunting in the next few days. I know John would let us stay but it's time I stand on my own with the kids."

"I'm surprise you aren't tempted to get with John. He is so cute and hot. I mean, you can blame it on the divorce and on hormones."

"I don't think so. John is a great friend and my daughter adores him. I could never be with him like that. Besides I'm already sleeping with Randy. I really don't need to sleep with anyone else."

"So, this with you and Randy. Is it just sex right now?"

"I'm not sure. I remember being pregnant with Ethan and wanting sex a lot so, I guess it's the same with this little one. And since Adam and I aren't together anymore. Randy is there. Does that sound as bad as I think it did?"

"Not really." Kelsey laughed. "I guess you say Randy is servicing you right now."

"That sounds worse than what I said. And this lunch is over. Thanks for the talk. I have to go get the kids and then head home. I'm going to look at some house over the internet. I want one in the same area of John and Adam. I think it will be better that way."

"Can you afford that?"

"Yeah. I can."

They headed out and went in their own direction. Briana headed to Kara's to pick up Payton and then she was heading to pick up Ethan. She was so busy with the kids when it was just her. She home schooled Payton and was starting with Ethan. Could she really handle another baby? That was one of things in her mind. Could she handle three kids including two under two?

"Mommy." Payton said when she arrived at Kara's.

"Hey, angel. Did you have fun?"

"Yes. We painted and made cookies."

"That's wonderful. Hey Kara." Briana said when Kara came into the room. "Something wrong?"

"Can I speak with you Briana?"

"Oh, sure."

"Payton, Sophia. Why don't you girls go play?" Kara said to her daughter.

"What's going on?" Briana asked once the girls were gone.

"Payton told Sophia and me all about your family drama."

"Family Drama?"

"Yeah. How daddy is having a baby with someone who is not mommy and mommy is having a baby with Uncle Randy. My god, Briana, what kind of parent are you?"

"Kara. Mistakes were made and we are dealing with it. Adam and I are getting divorced. We are trying to make this okay for the kids. We never wanted things to get like this. But people made mistakes."

"Briana, you are just not who I thought. I don't think play dates are good for Payton and Sophia anymore."

"Why are you punishing the girls? If you want, Sophia doesn't' have to come to our house. We can just bring Payton here and I will talk to her about telling things."

"Okay. If you will do that, then they can have their play date here. I don't' want Sophia near any of your drama."

"Alright." Briana said hiding her anger at Kara. "Payton, let's go. We have to pick up Ethan."

"Okay, mommy." Payton got her bag and they headed out.

They headed toward Sarah's to get Ethan. Briana couldn't believe that Kara was being like that.

"Mommy, are you okay?" Payton asked as they drove.

"Yes, angel."

"Did Sophia's mommy say something to upset you?"

"Payton, why did you tell Sophia and Kara about the babies?"

"I want Sophia to know I was having two sisters or brothers. Did I do something wrong?"

"No, baby. Sophia's mom just doesn't want to know about our life. So, when you go there, don't' talk about it."

"Oh, okay." Payton said going back to play with her doll.

Briana picked up Ethan and they headed home. 'God, with every passing day things got more complicated' she thought to herself. 'Would things ever get back to normal or at least some what normal?'

Please Review!


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

This is story is coming along but please have patience as everything is slowly building. Thanks again for your reveiws and ideas for the story.

* * *

While Briana was dealing with things at home, Adam was dealing with Kelly being around all the time. She was still traveling with them but not wrestling anymore. He was sharing a room with Chris. John was sharing with Randy because of the tension between them.

"So, Adam, I saw you talking to Kelly earlier. Everything okay with the baby?" Chris asked as they sat in their hotel room.

"Yeah. She just wanted to let me know about a doctor's appointment next week. She had an ultrasound the other day. Everything is normal no problems."

"That's great. So, what is up with you and Brie?"

"I filed for divorce. She is having her lawyer look things over. So, I expect us to be divorced soon."

"Did you agree on custody?"

"Yes. I realized that Briana is Payton's mom. So, we are going to have the same schedule we have now. I get the kids on the days I'm off and Briana has them when I am on the road."

"I'm glad that you agreed to that."

"Yeah. I'm sorry that Briana and I are ending things but with things the way they are, it's for the best."

"I guess so." Chris left it at that. He didn't want to get anything started about Kelly, Briana or anything.

While Adam and Chris were talking, Kelly was filling Tiffany in on things.

"Adam is coming to the doctor's with me next week. I had the ultrasound the other day and everything is normal. The doctor is making sure everything says I'm almost eight weeks instead of ten weeks."

"Kelly, do you really think this will work?" Tiffany asked. "I mean, don't you think Matt is going to know?"

"No. He is not that smart. Everyone thinks this is Adam's baby and it's going to stay that way. I'm going to marry him and raise this baby together."

"Once again, you are forgetting about his kids with Briana."

"Please. Payton hates me so, all I have to do is make sure she wants to stay with Briana and not talk Adam out of doing the right thing by marrying me. Ethan is just a baby so, I don't worry about him."

"What about Briana? She might decide she wants Adam no matter if you are having his baby."

"Not now. Rumor is little miss perfect is having a baby with Randy. So, their marriage is over. And I heard Adam tell John that he is divorcing her. So, Adam is fair game."

"Well, I think you are playing a dangerous game. You might think the guys are stupid but they aren't. Someone might catch on."

"No, they won't." Kelly said confidently. She knew they would never catch on.

After her talk with Tiffany, Kelly headed downstairs for some food. She hoped to bump into Adam and have something to eat with him. She was shocked when she ran into Matt.

"Hey, Kelly. Rumor is you're pregnant with Adam's kid." Matt said when he saw her.

"Yes, I am. I'm about eight weeks."

"So, there is no chance it's mine?"

"Nope. My doctor is very sure I'm eight weeks and as you know, we haven't been together in eight weeks." She sat down and Matt sat across from her.

"Okay I just wanted to know. Oh, and to tell you that anytime you need something or someone, call me. We had a great time."

"If I need sex and I can't get from Adam, then I will come to you."

"Great. I'm more than happy to help you. So, Adam and Briana are done?"

"Yep. So, Adam is going to be mine."

"I guess I can go after Briana now."

"I would rethink that. Briana is pregnant." Kelly said waiting for his reaction.

"What? And Adam is still divorcing her?" Matt was shocked that Adam would divorce a pregnant woman.

"Yeah because the kid is not his. It's Randy. Apparently, Randy and Briana have been having something on the side. I wouldn't be surprised if Briana fucked all of his friends."

"Well, I had a plan to get her away from Adam so, I guess I will have to get her away from Randy."

"God, Matt move on. Briana is not interested."

"But she will be."

"Please. Matt, I'm going to find Adam. Meet me tonight in my room. I want to have a little fun." She walked away leaving him there. She didn't want anything with him. That was why she wouldn't tell him it was his baby. The only thing she had wanted from him and still wanted was sex. That was something he was good at.

She walked the hotel trying to see if she saw Adam. Finally she saw him talking to Chris and Jay. She headed over.

"Hi, Adam." She said in a flirty tone. "I was looking for you."

"What did you want Kelly?" Adam asked.

"I was hoping we could spend some time together seeing as we are having a baby."

"Fine. How about we go do some sightseeing or something? Adam asked her.

"That's great." Kelly smiled taking his arm as they walked away. She was going to lay the ground work for him to be done with Briana and to let her have the kids. That was all she wanted.

They looked around the city and had dinner. Kelly talked non stop about her life and everything she had ever done. Adam was ready to kill her by the end of it. She kept saying over and over again how she wanted them to be a family with their baby. She wanted to marry him. Her voice just made him want to kill himself. Finally they headed back to the hotel.

"Well, Kelly, I will see later. Let me know what time for the appointment." Adam quickly walked off leaving her there.

Kelly sighed as Adam left. She hoped she had made an impression on him and that he was thinking about them being a couple. She had just opened her door of the hotel room when she felt someone behind her. She knew it was Matt. He followed her in and they proceeded to have sex. She hoped that Adam never found out about her and Matt. She had made sure everything pointed to him being the father and she wanted to keep it that way.

Please review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to everyone for the reviews. You guys are awesome.

Thanks to everyone who read, alerted, and favorited this story.

* * *

Briana was finger painting with Payton and Ethan in kitchen. Ethan wasn't really painting as much as just watching. Briana had received the divorce papers and her lawyer told her everything was good in them and it was a fair agreement. She signed them and her lawyer sent them back. It would be three months before it was final. They agree to joint custody of Payton and Ethan. The new baby didn't come into the agreement because it wasn't Adam's. Briana had found the perfect house by sheer chance. She had been going to get John's mail when she saw the neighbor next. She had spoken with her a few times. She came over and told Briana that she was selling her house to move to Texas to be closer to her family. She knew Briana was looking and wanted to give her first bid at the house. Once Briana and the kids looked it over, she knew it was the perfect one. So, she made the lady an offer and it was accepted.

"Mommy, when do we move?" Payton asked bringing Briana out of her thoughts.

"Once Mrs. Chandler moves, we will move in." Briana replied as they continued to finger paint.

"It's going to be awesome living beside Uncle John. Now, I can visit anytime." Payton said with excitement.

"Just make sure you call first. You don't want to interrupt anything."

"Interrupt who?"

"Uncle John with anyone."

"You mean a lady. I don't think he wants one."

"Why wouldn't he want one?"

"Because he loves me, mommy duh."

"Angel, Uncle John does love you but I don't think that is going to keep him from finding someone."

"I know. But I like to say he isn't because he is waiting for me to grow up."

"Okay, should I call you Mrs. Cena now?" Briana laughed.

"Not yet mommy." Payton laughed. "I have to finish school, then college, and the medical school. Then I marry Uncle John."

"Well, it's good you have your life map out."

"Did you have your life map out when you were my age?"

"No. You know that grandma and grandpa are doctors." Payton nodded to her mom. "Well, everyone thought I would be too but after thinking about it, I decided nursing was more me. And it work out great. If I hadn't been a nurse. I wouldn't have met you, daddy and I wouldn't have had Ethan. So, everything worked out."

"I want to be a doctor and take care of animals."

"That sounds fun baby." She replied just as John came into the kitchen.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite girls and my favorite little man." John said walking in and going over to Payton. "That looks awesome sunshine."

"Thanks. I made it for you to hang on the refrigerator when we move."

"Move?" John asked.

"I told you I was looking for a place. John, it's not fair for us to stay with you forever."

"But it's fine. I like having you guys here."

"We are just moving next door Uncle John." Payton giggled.

"Next door?"

"Mrs. Chandler told me she was selling and gave me first bid on it. So, I did and we got it. Once she moves, we will move in."

"That's great. I will love having my favorite girls next door. We can have sleep overs." He picked Payton up.

"I love sleepovers. Can Uncle Randy come too?"

"I'm sure he will." John replied with a smile to Briana. Randy had told him exactly what happened between him and Briana.

"Payton, why don't you go and wash the paint off before lunch?"

"Okay." Payton got down and headed to the bathroom.

"Does Randy tell you everything?" Briana asked once Payton was gone.

"Yes. He needs someone to talk to just like you do. So, where this going with you guys?"

"Oh god." Briana laughed. "I don't know. I'm just now getting divorced."

"But you have feelings for him."

"Yeah. He is the father of my child."

"But it's more than that."

"Yes, it is but I have no idea what to do about it. Can't just rush into something else because I happen to be pregnant."

"I'm not saying that. How about this? I keep the kids and you go out on a proper date with Randy."

"They have to go to Adam's not that you guys are back."

"I will take them to his house and you go out with Randy."

"Alright. We do need to go out since we are having a baby."

"Yep. You need to go out, have fun." John picked up Ethan. "I will take them to Adam's and explain."

"I really don't think telling him I'm going out with Randy is the right thing."

"I didn't say I was going to tell that. I said tell him something. Don't worry, you know your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks." She said just as Payton came into the room. "Baby, make sure your stuff is together. Uncle John is going to take you and Ethan to daddy's."

"Okay." She quickly made her way upstairs to get her stuff.

"Thank you John. For everything. I honestly couldn't have gotten through these past few months without you."

"Oh, that's so sweet. And I don't mind. You are one of my two favorite girls. And you have to make me the godfather of the new baby."

"Deal. Since Jay is Payton's and Chris is Ethan's. You can be the new baby's."

"Awesome. Knew I loved you, babe." John hugged her.

"Yeah, yeah. Take the kids to Adam's." Briana laughed.

"Alright." He headed to get their stuff.

Briana helped John put the kids in the car and soon they were on their way to Adam's. She called Randy after they left and made plans for the night.

She picked out what she was going to wear and began to get dressed. She was a little nervous because of how complicated it all was. John had told her about Adam spending time with Kelly. She knew he would because Kelly was carrying his baby. This is part of the reason she wanted to go out with Randy. He was the father of her baby and they needed to spend time together. But there was another part of her that wanted to spend time with him just because.

She had just gotten finished when the doorbell rang. She knew it was Randy. She took a deep breath and headed to the door.

"Wow, you look beautiful." Randy said when she opened it. She was dressed in a very simple black dress but she looked so beautiful.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself. Let's go." She smiled.

They headed out for their date. Both nervous about it. Randy hoped to talk to her about things and really explain his feelings to her. John told him to just tell her how he felt and go from there. Briana wanted them to talk about things and get to know each other. Yeah, they knew each other as Adam's wife and his friend. She wanted them to know more about each other as some more.

Please Review!


	14. Chapter 14

Thanks to everyone who reviewed, read, alerted and favorited this story.

This chapter was hard to write and took longer than I thought but I couldn't get the conversation right. Hope you like it.

* * *

Randy and Briana arrived at the restaurant and were shown to a table. They ordered dinner and began talking. They started out just talking about everyday stuff as either knew how to address the real subjects. Finally, Briana knew she had to say something.

"Randy, we need to talk about things and I'm honestly not sure where to begin."

"I know we need to talk. I guess we should start with Adam."

"My marriage is over. We signed the divorce papers and we will be divorced in three months. I know he isn't happy about me being pregnant and I know he is angry with you. I'm sorry."

"Brie, it's not your fault. What happened we did together. It just happened. No planning or anything."

"I know. I just hate that Adam is angry with you. You have been friends for awhile and I just come in and break that."

"No, you didn't. Yes, I hate that Adam is angry with me but I'm willing to deal with that. I really like you more than I probably should and we are having a baby."

"I know we are complicated because of Adam, the kids and this baby. But I want to know what you want. Where do you see this? What part of my life do you see yourself in?"

"I hope to be a big part of your life. Not just as the father of the baby, but as more. Briana, I have been thinking about how to tell you this for weeks now. John said I should just tell you and I think maybe he's right."

"So, tell me."

"Somewhere in this, with everything that happened, I think I'm falling in love with you. And I know I maybe shouldn't be."

"Do you? Do you love me?" She wanted know because she knew she was having feelings for him and it wasn't just because they were having a baby.

"I think maybe I do. But Briana, I don't want you to feel like you have to have the same feelings because we are having a baby. I just wanted you to know."

"I have feelings for you that have nothing to do with the baby and I do love you but I can't jump from one relationship to another. I have to get my divorce out of the way before I even consider anything. I hope you understand that."

"I do understand that. I wasn't trying to push you into anything. I just wanted you to know."

"I know. And I'm glad I know. Once my divorce is done and out of the way, I want us to see where this goes. Whatever we feel for each other is strong but it's also complicated. So, I think we need to just take it as it comes. Make decisions as we go."

"Okay, let's do that." He smiled at her. He was glad that they talked and John was right about just telling her how he felt. He now knew she had feelings for him but he also knew she was right. With everything that was going on, it was better to take it as it comes with everything. "So, are you going to stay at John's?"

"No. Actually, the kids and I are moving."

"Where?" He was a little shocked. He knew that she would eventually leave John's but he wasn't expecting it to be so soon.

"We are moving into the house beside John." She replied. "The lady is moving out in a month so, we will be moving in then."

"That's great. That you will be close to him. I know Payton loves that." He laughed knowing how much Payton loved John and how close she is to him.

"She does. She is all excited because now she can visit him anytime." She laughed.

"I bet. So, is it okay if I come and visit once you get moved in?"

"Sure. You are more than welcome to visit. Hey, you can even move in if you want." Briana said before she realized it.

"What?" Randy asked shocked she said it.

"You can stay with us. When you are in Tampa." Briana was trying to figure out a way out of what she said. She didn't' mean to just say like that. "I know you live in St. Louis but I thought you would want to be close to the baby."

"Briana, you seriously want me to move in with you?"

"Yes. Payton and Ethan love you and I know you want to be close to the baby. If you want, you can stay in the guest house for now."

"It's a big step."

"Right. Sorry, I jumped too quickly on that. Forget it."

"Brie, I didn't mean I didn't want to. I just don't want you to think I'm trying to make us go faster than you want."

"I think we move pretty fast on our own. We went from being friends to lovers to parents-to-be. You moving in when you want too just makes sense. I'm not saying you have to move now. The baby isn't due for seven months. So, there is plenty of time. I just figured if you live with me and the kids, it would let you bond with the baby better."

"Okay. I will think it over and let you know."

"Okay." She replied. "So, do you want to get out of here?"

"Yeah."

They headed out the restaurant and to his car. Briana was glad that they talked about things. There was so much to get done and so much more than they talked about but she knew it was better to take it as came.

"So, are you staying with John while you are here?" Briana asked as they left the restaurant.

"No. I thought it was better to stay at a hotel. I didn't want to make anyone uncomfortable."

"Make who uncomfortable?"

"John for one. Every time you and I are together we ended up in bed and I don't think John wants to know or hear that."

"Maybe we should talk about why we end up there."

"Okay. Why do you think we end up there?"

"I don't know. I thought maybe you knew." She laughed.

He laughed at her. "So, where to? John's or my hotel."

"Your hotel. We have more to discuss and I think in private would be best."

"Okay."

They arrived at his hotel a short while later. Once they were in his room, they ended up where they always did, in bed. Briana knew her feelings were more than she thought but it was scary. She didn't want to move too fast into another relationship so soon. She and Adam had moved quickly. They were only together a few months when she discovered she was pregnant and they were married a week after that. Now they were getting divorced. She didn't want to make the same mistake and rush into anything but she couldn't stop her feelings that were pulling into one with Randy.

Please Review! Is she moving too fast with Randy? Comments or questions or ideas. Leave in your review


	15. Chapter 15

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted, and favorited this story. Hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

The next three months went by fast for everyone. Briana and the kids moved into the house next door to John and Randy moved into the guest house to be close to Briana and the baby. She and Adam's divorce was final. Kelly tried to convince Adam to let her move in with him for her pregnancy but he told her no. That with Payton and Ethan staying with him on his days off it was better that she not stay there because of Payton's feelings.

They were getting ready to celebrate Ethan's second birthday. Briana was five months now and Kelly was supposed to be also but she was bigger than Briana. Which Briana found strange but figured that Kelly was just carrying a large baby. Briana had an appointment for her ultrasound. Kelly had one and it said that she and Adam were expecting a boy.

"So, Briana, are you ready to see the baby?" Carly asked as she got the ultrasound machine.

"Yes. We are excited to know." Briana said smiling at Carly and Randy who came with her.

"Okay, let's see if we can see what you are having." Carly put the gel on Briana and began moving the probe on her stomach. "Okay, there is the baby. Everything looks good. Good size. Strong heartbeat."

Carly turned up the volume to hear the heartbeat. Briana and Randy heard the fast beating heart through out the room.

"Wow, its fast." Randy said to Briana.

"It's normal. Ethan's was fast." Briana replied with a smile at his concern. "So, what are we having?"

"Well, it looks like you are having a baby girl." Carly said with a smile. "Picture and DVD?"

"Yes." Briana smiled. She was excited to have a girl.

"Okay. Here you go." Carly handed them the pictures and the DVD. "I want to see you in a month."

"Okay. Thanks, Carly." Briana smiled. She turned to Randy who was looking at the ultrasound photos. "So, we are having a girl which means we need to think about names."

"Yeah. I can't believe we are having a girl."

"You're happy right? Even though it's a girl and not a boy?"

"Yes. A girl is great. I remember how much fun Payton is and was as a baby. Boys are nice but a little girl is great."

"Good. Well, let's get out of here and go baby shopping. I want to pick out the nursery now." She smiled as she got up.

They headed to Babies "R" Us after the appointment. Briana was full of excitement as they looked at nursery themes.

"So, should we go all pink?" Briana asked as they looked at bedding.

"I don't think all pink. Maybe something more subdued."

"Subdued?" She laughed. "So, not so much pink."

"Yes." He laughed. "How about this one?"

"I like it. It's not pink." She replied looking at the Polka Dot Ladybug theme. It was white, red and black in color.

"So, go with this?"

"Yes."

They proceed to look at other things and were shocked when they saw Adam and Kelly in there too. He didn't have Payton and Ethan and Briana wondered where they were.

"Adam, Kelly." She said when they were close.

"Briana." Adam said before turning to Randy. "Randy"

"Adam, how are you?" Randy said very politely.

"Fine. Just trying to decide on a nursery theme for the baby."

"Oh, is Kelly moving in?" Briana asked hoping not because of how Payton felt about her.

"No." Adam said quickly. "I'm just letting her pick out the theme."

"Oh. Okay. So, where are Payton and Ethan?"

"With John and Chris. They were playing in the playhouse when I left."

"Sounds fun. Well, we will see you later." Briana said as she and Randy made their way to another part of the store.

Adam watched as Briana and Randy headed in a different direction. He knew that they had agreed to the divorce and it was very amicable once everything was done but he still loved her. He turned his attention to Kelly who was looking at a theme. He hated that she was pregnant and that he cheated with her. Over the last five months, all Kelly talked about was them getting married and being a family. Getting married to her was something he didn't want. He would be a father to their child but he wouldn't marry her.

"Brie, are you okay?" Randy asked as they drove home.

"Yeah. I'm fine. It doesn't hurt to see him with her anymore. It did at first but now, it doesn't."

"Good." Randy smiled at her.

"Randy, you don't have to worry about me going back to Adam. That part of my life is done. He and I can't go back. We are having babies with other people. Besides, if I love you, why would I want him?"

"I know you love me. But you and Adam have history and children."

"We do have history but that is what it is history. And yes, we share children but that doesn't make me want something with him again. We had our chance and it didn't work out."

"I know. I guess I'm a little insecure because of everything."

"You mean how we got together. Me cheating on my husband."

"I didn't mean it like that. I know you wouldn't cheat on me. You weren't happy in your marriage and we were drugged the first time."

"I know how we got together wasn't something planned. But just know that I wouldn't cheat again."

"I know that. Briana, I didn't mean that. I just know children are a connection."

"Yeah, they are. But Adam and I are done. We are merely parents together. That's it and that is all we will ever be."

"Okay. I just was feeling a little insecure."

"Don't be. I love you and there is no need to be insecure. I want us. You and me with our family."

"Good, I want that too. So, can we drop this please?"

"Yeah. Let's do that." She kissed him as they arrived at the house.

They took the stuff in and started on the nursery. She didn't know he was insecure about her and Adam. She hoped she had fixed it by their talk. She didn't' want to be with Adam anymore. Their time had past and it was too late to go back. She wanted him and their family. The one they were trying to make together.

Please Review! Okay, Baby naming time. Which name should Randy and Briana name their daughter? Molly or Baylee


	16. Chapter 16

A few days later the guys were back on the road. Kelly had continued to try to get Adam to let her move in and he continued to tell her no. She was starting to irritate and annoy him more than normal and he had no idea how he would deal with her as the mother of his son.

"Adam, everything okay?" Jay asked as they were in the locker room.

"Yeah. Just Kelly. God, Jay, I literally want to kill her or myself."

"That bad?" Jay laughed.

"Yes. She just keeps saying let me move in or let's be together now that you are divorced. God, why couldn't I have slept with anyone else?"

"I don't know. Adam, maybe you should have your lawyer make it clear to her that you are merely parents together and nothing more."

"I'm beginning to think so. I just don't like her and I hate that she is carrying my son."

"I know. Well, enough about that. I hear you had a date with Mickie the other day before we left."

"Yeah, I did. It was great. She is so not Kelly. Makes me wish I slept with her."

"So, are you going to go out again?" Jay laughed.

"Yes. I'm beginning to think I should have gone out with her before Briana."

"Adam, do you really regret your relationship with Briana that much?"

"I don't regret Ethan. I never could. I regret marrying her. I should have just told her we would be parents together and not be married."

"Adam, you have to let go of your hatred for Briana and Randy. They never meant for what happened to happen. Briana is Payton and Ethan's mom. You can't stay angry with her."

"I'm not angry with her anymore. I don't think I ever really was. I just am hurt by things and regretting marrying her has nothing to do with anger. I just shouldn't have gotten married again."

"So you are still angry with Randy?"

"I hate Randy and I think he purposely went after my wife. He asked her out when we first were friends. So, maybe he has always wanted her. And then he saw his chance when Briana and I fought about Payton and her John obsession. Then I cheated with Kelly and Briana got the photo, Randy saw the opportunity to get her into bed."

"You really think Randy went after Briana on purpose? Would you think that if Briana had cheated with me, Chris or John?"

"I don't know. I don't think you, Chris or John would ever do that. No matter what was going on."

"You really believe if we were drugged by whatever it was, we wouldn't have slept with Briana? Adam, please. She is a beautiful woman. Anyone would want to sleep with her."

"Do you, Chris and John want to sleep with her?"

"What? No, she is pregnant and with Randy now. Adam, the point is if it had been me, Chris or John who got that drugged drink, we would have ended up in bed with Briana. So, you need to let go of your anger toward Randy because it could have been any of us."

"I'll think about it." Adam replied getting up and leaving.

Jay sighed once he had left. He hoped that Adam would listen and work things out with Randy. It was time to let it go and be friends again. Randy's daughter with Briana would be Adam's children's sister. They needed to get along for the kids sakes.

Adam headed out into the hallway after his talk with Jay. He saw Randy talking to John. A part of him knew Jay was right but the other part was so angry that Randy was with Briana now. She was moving on and he was stuck having a baby with Kelly.

"Adam, I've been looking for you." Kelly said walking up.

"Well, I'm here so what it is it?" Adam asked with annoyous.

"I was hoping we could talk so more about me moving in. It would just be easier if I lived with you."

"Kelly, I will say this once again to you. You can't move in. My daughter hates you and she comes first. I don't like you. We are merely having a baby together. That is all. We will never be anything more." He said before walking off. He hoped she got the message now.

Kelly was angry when she headed back to the divas locker room. Nothing she tried to do made Adam like her or want to be with her. She had to know what was going on. Was he seeing someone else?

"Kelly, everything okay?" Tiffany asked her.

"Yeah. Adam is still not agreeing for me to move in with him and it's all Payton's fault." Kelly replied sitting down.

"Kelly, did you really think Adam would fall for you? You got him drunk and ended up in bed. And the baby you are carrying isn't even his."

"Tiffany, no one knows that."

"I'm just saying. Maybe it's time to tell the truth and move on. See if you and Matt could have something with your son. You are still sleeping with him."

"I have sex with Matt because I'm horny while pregnant and Adam won't sleep with me. But I love Adam and I will stop at nothing to be with him."

"I hear he is dating someone."

"What? I've never seen him with anyone." Kelly was shocked by this.

"He is dating Mickie. That is what I heard."

"Well, I will just have to stop that." Kelly said walking out. She couldn't' believe that after everything she was doing to get Adam, he was seeing someone else.

Adam headed to catering and saw Mickie sitting there with Eve. He headed over and sat down.

"Hey, Adam." Eve replied. "How are things?"

"Good." He replied.

"Well, Mickie, I will see you later." Eve got up and left.

"So, Adam, what is going on?" Mickie asked turning to him.

"Kelly. She won't take a hint or leave me alone. I realize she is pregnant with my son but I don't want anything with her. We are parents together. That's all I want with her."

"Just give it time. She will take the hint." Mickie replied to him. "Have you talked to Randy?"

"You sound like Jay. I want to forgive him and not be angry with him. But there is still that part of me that can't get over that he slept with my ex-wife while we were still married."

"I know it's hard. But you and Randy have been friends for a while."

"I know. I'm working on it okay."

"Alright. As long as you are working on." She kissed him. "So, how about we go out after the show?"

"Sounds good. Now, I have to go and talk to John about our match." He kissed her and left.

Neither noticed Kelly watching. She was angry that Tiffany was right. Adam was seeing Mickie and that was not acceptable. She had done too much to get him to let another woman have him. She would figure out a way to get Mickie out of the way just like she got Briana out of the way.

Please Review!


	17. Chapter 17

As the next few weeks went by everything seemed to quiet down a little. Kelly left Adam alone about moving in. She was working on her next plan to get him. She had to find a way to get him away from Mickie. Adam and Mickie had begun to get closer. Everyone was home for a few days. Adam decided to go over to Briana's to get Payton and Ethan than have John dropped them off.

"Adam, I wasn't expecting you. I thought John was going to handle the exchange." Briana said shocked to see Adam standing at her door.

"I thought I would pick the kids up because I wanted to talk to you a little bit." He replied walking in.

"Okay, so, what do you want to talk about?" They both sat down on the sofa.

"I wanted to apologize for everything I said to you. I was hurt and angry. But I'm not anymore. But I do think getting married was a mistake."

"I appreciate that you are apologizing. But I'm sorry you feel that marrying me was a mistake. It wasn't for me. I loved you and a part of me still does."

"I loved you too. I did but we should have just let things play out without getting married so fast."

"Well, it's over now. And we both are moving on. I hear you are dating Mickie. That's great."

"Thanks. I like her but I'm taking it slow. I don't want to make another mistake. I've had four marriages. Three ended in divorce and one ended when Krissy died."

"Adam, if Krissy hadn't died, you and she would be happy. She was the love of your life and your soul mate. And nothing will ever replace her. But you can't compare everyone to her. If things work out with you and Mickie, don't compare her to Krissy. That is what ruined our marriage. The cheating was just an after effect."

"I know I hurt you when I kept comparing you to her. And I'm sorry. I'm trying to not make that mistake again."

"Good. So, how are things going with Kelly?" Briana had seen Kelly a few days before. She was so much bigger than Briana even though they were supposed to be in the same month. Briana was now six months but Kelly looked closer to seven.

"Okay. The baby is right on schedule."

"Are you sure you aren't having twins?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Because she is so much bigger than me. We supposedly got pregnant at the same time but she looks seven months while I look six."

"We aren't having twins. I saw the ultrasound. We are having one baby. A boy."

"Okay. Well, I will get Payton and Ethan. They are playing with John and Randy in back."

Adam followed her to the backyard and saw John and Randy playing with the kids. Mickie and Jay had told him that he needed to see about forgiving Randy for what happened.

"Payton. Daddy is here for you and Ethan." Briana said to her daughter.

"Daddy." Payton said running up to him as John followed carrying Ethan.

"Hey, ladybug. You really for some fun."

"Yes. Is Kelly going to there?"

"No, ladybug, Mickie is."

"Yay. I like Mickie. Kelly is mean."

"Payton, what did we talk about?" Briana replied to her.

"Be nice to Kelly because she is having my little brother."

"Exactly. Now, go get your bag."

Payton ran off to her bag while John headed in to get Ethan's. He had a feeling that Adam wanted to talk to Randy and Briana.

"Randy, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about the last few months. I want us to try to move on from everything. It will take a while before we will even be close to how we use to be. But for the kids' sake, we need to try to get along."

"I agree. Adam, I'm sorry about how things went down but know I didn't purposely go after Briana. I wouldn't do that."

"I know that but it is still going to take time." Adam headed into the house once he saw that Payton and Ethan were ready to go.

Once Adam left with the kids, John headed home. Sometimes he felt like he, Jay and Chris were in the middle of everything. They were friends with everyone and trying to help make things okay for the kids.

"So, I guess you and Adam are back friends." Briana said as they were in the kitchen.

"I think we are getting that way. But I don't think we will ever be like we were."

"I know. I hear he and Mickie are getting closer. That's good."

"Yeah but I don't think he will get married again."

"I don't think he will either."

"So, do you still have some uneasy feelings about Kelly?" She had told him about what she thought.

"Yes. Something is off. I have been pregnant twice and with Ethan, I wasn't that big at six months. She is more like seven. I asked Adam if they were sure it wasn't twins and he said yes. They are only having one baby. I just don't think she is six months."

"Do you think she is lying about it being Adam's?"

"I don't' know. Maybe she is just carrying a big baby."

"Maybe. Are you concerned for Adam or who?"

"I'm concerned for the kids. I don't want Payton and Ethan to get attached and then it comes out that the baby isn't Adam's. That would hurt anyone."

"I agree. I just wanted to ask."

"I know. But you really have no reason to be insecure anymore."

"I know. So, what shall we do now that the kids are gone?"

"Oh, I think we can think of something." She smiled as she took his hand and lead them upstairs.

Kelly watched as Adam came back with Payton and Ethan. She had decided to watch from a distance and try to figure out the best way to get Mickie away. She would still play up her pregnancy to him and do what she could to get close to him. She would stop asking about moving in and let him think she was going let it go. But she had no intention of letting anyone else have him.

Please Review!


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks later the guys were at the arena for a show in Tampa. It was nice to do one from home. Randy was walking through the arena to get to his locker room. He had a match that night against Chris. Briana stayed home with Ethan. He wasn't feeling well. Payton was hanging out with Adam in the locker room. He had just turned the corner when he heard Kelly talking to Tiffany.

"I have to make sure Adam doesn't talk to the doctor." Kelly said as they stood there. Her doctor had told her that he was not going to lie about things anymore. So, she had to make sure Adam didn't speak with the new doctor.

"I told you lying about the baby was a bad idea. Adam is going to know now that the baby isn't his. You should just tell him you made a mistake. You thought it was his baby but now you realize it isn't." Tiffany replied.

"I will just go to all the appointments by myself. I will schedule them when he is on road and then tell him what I think he needs to hear."

"I think you are making a mistake." Tiffany walked away and Kelly followed.

Randy couldn't believe that Kelly wasn't pregnant with Adam's baby. She was obviously pregnant but not by Adam. He knew he had to tell Adam about the baby but would Adam believe him. So much had happened. Randy made his way to the locker room and knocked on the door.

"Randy, hey." Jay said opening it.

"Is Adam here? I need to talk to him."

"He is. Come in." Jay stepped aside and let Randy in.

"Randy, hey, what's up?" Adam asked. He and Randy were friends again but not anywhere near what they use to be.

"I need to speak with you alone."

"Not a problem. I've got to go see John anyway. Let's go angelfish." Jay left the room quickly with Payton.

Once Jay was gone, Randy took a seat on the sofa in the locker room. He hoped Adam would believe him.

"So, what's up?" Adam asked again.

"I just overheard Kelly talking to Tiffany. And I heard her say the baby isn't yours. I'm sorry, Adam."

"Why are you going this, Randy? We were getting back to be friends. Why are you trying to ruin my life again?" Adam yelled.

"I'm not doing that. I'm trying to save you from having to be with Kelly forever. She isn't having your baby."

"Just stop! Haven't you ruined my life enough?" Adam got up and began to pace the room. "You fuck my wife, you get her pregnant and then you move in with her and my kids. Why are you still trying to ruin my life?"

"I'm not trying to ruin anything. I'm just trying to help you. You said you didn't' want to be with Kelly. This will stop you from having to be."

"Why are you trying to steal with from me? I'm having another son. Yes, it's with someone I don't like but still it's my baby. Randy, I don't trust you. You completely fucked up my life when you fuck my wife. Now that I am finally getting things back on track, you are trying to fuck it up again. Just go and leave me alone. Our friendship is really over now for good." Adam walked out and slammed the door behind him.

Randy sighed once he had left. He hoped that Adam would believe him but it seemed that he wasn't. He decided to tell the others and hoped they could convince Adam. He ran into John first.

"John, I have to talk to you." Randy said when he saw him.

"Okay, what's going on?" John asked stopping.

"I overheard Kelly tell Tiffany that Adam isn't the father of the baby. I tried to tell Adam but he doesn't believe me. He thinks I'm trying to ruin his life and I'm not."

"What? Kelly isn't having Adam's baby. Then who is the father?"

"I don't know. John you have to talk to Adam and get him to believe you."

"I will try but I can't guarantee."

"So, you believe me?"

"Of course. I know you wouldn't lie about that."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now, I'm going to try and find Adam." John walked toward catering hoping to find Adam.

John entered catering and found Adam sitting with Mickie and Chris. He sat down across from him.

"Adam, I need to speak with you."

"If it's about what Randy said. I don't' want to hear it. I don't believe it."

"Adam, Randy wouldn't lie about that. Kelly is not having your baby."

"What?" Chris and Mickie said at the same time.

"Randy claims he overheard Kelly telling Tiffany that I wasn't the father of the baby. But I think he is just trying to ruin my life."

"Why would Randy want to ruin your life?" Mickie asked her boyfriend.

"Because he did before. He fucked my wife, got her pregnant and now he lives with her."

"Randy is not trying to ruin your life. He is trying to save you from making a mistake. Do you want to be bound to Kelly forever?"

"No but she wouldn't lie about me being the father."

"I think she would. She is a lying slut who wants you. And what better way then to make you think she is carrying your baby." John added.

"John, why are you believing what Randy says? It's not true and you can't trust him."

"Adam, think about it." John said leaving. He hoped Adam would think and realize that Kelly was lying. John believed Randy. Something had always been off about Kelly being pregnant.

John walked to the locker room and found Jay. He hoped that Jay would help him convince Adam.

"Jay." John said walking in.

"I know. I talked to Randy. I believe him but Adam won't no matter what we say."

"What do we do?"

"I think we need to find someway for Kelly to slip up about it and then we get proof."

"DNA test maybe."

"Maybe but that can't be done until the baby is born. I don't know yet what we can do now but we will think about."

John hoped Jay was right and they could get the proof they needed. But if Kelly had gone through all this to make everything point to Adam being the father would she slip up?

Please Review! I originally had Briana overhearing Kelly but I thought it worked better with Randy. Since Adam was likely to believe Briana than Randy.


	19. Chapter 19

Thanks to everyone who read, reveiwed, alerted, and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.

Hope you continue to like it. Any ideas send them my way.

* * *

After the show, Randy headed home with Payton. Adam wanted to check on Kelly and then spend some time with Mickie. They were off the next few days so, Adam said he would pick up the kids the next day.

"Hey, baby, did you have fun at the arena with the guys?" Briana asked Payton when they came in.

"I did. It was fun but daddy and Uncle Randy aren't friends anymore." Payton replied hugging her mom.

"What? What happened?" Briana turned to Randy.

"Stuff." Randy replied.

"Yeah. Payton, why don't you go get your pjs on and then I will be up to tuck you in?"

"Okay. Night Uncle Randy." Payton hugged him and headed upstairs.

Briana turned to Randy who sat down beside her. "So, what happened?"

"I overheard Kelly talking to Tiffany."

"And this caused problems?"

"Yeah. It's a lot to go into."

"Alright. I'm going to tuck Payton in and then I want the whole story."

"Okay."

Briana headed upstairs and told Payton goodnight and checked on Ethan. Once she had, she headed downstairs. She wanted the whole story about what happened.

"Okay, tell me what went down?" Briana asked coming into the living room.

"I overheard Kelly telling Tiffany that Adam wasn't the father of the baby."

"What?" Briana was shocked by this.

"Yeah. I told Adam who didn't believe me. He told me I was trying to ruin his life again."

"I thought he would believe you. You guys are friends."

"We were friends. He told me our friendship is done. Everything that happened with you and me I guess was too great to really overcome."

"I though once you guys were friends again, things would be okay. I have just completely ruined your friendship. God, what kind of person am I?"

"Brie, this is not your fault. I am to blame just as much. It takes two to tango as they say. You didn't do this alone."

"God, things are so complicated. So, Adam wouldn't listen at all?"

"No. I don't suppose you would talk to him."

"I can try but since I didn't hear Kelly. He will probably say that I'm just saying what you want me too."

"Yeah, that is what he told John. He and Jay are working to figure out how to get Kelly to slip up."

"If she went through all this trouble to make everyone believe Adam is the father, do you think she will slip up?"

"I don't' know. Maybe I should leave it. Adam obviously wants nothing more to do with me. I think maybe I should just stay away from him unless it is necessary."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. Can we drop this?"

"Sure. So, what else to do?"

"I don't' know. You tell me what you are in the mood to do."

"Oh, you left that wide opened." She laughed before getting up.

"Right." He laughed following her as they headed upstairs.

Adam arrived home from the arena after checking on Kelly. She was fine and so was the baby. Now, he was ready to spend some time with Mickie.

"Kelly okay?" Mickie asked when he walked in.

"Yes." Adam sat down beside her.

"Did you ask her about what Randy said?"

"No. I know she is pregnant with my kid. I don't know why Randy is trying to ruin my life again. I want him to stay away from me."

"That is going to be hard seeing that you work together. He lives with Briana."

"I only want to see him when it is necessary."

"What if he and Briana get married?"

"I really don't think Randy is going to marry Briana." Adam laughed.

"Why wouldn't he marry her? She is expecting his kid."

"I just don't see Randy settling down. I don't see him being faithful to her for much longer. He likes to have fun. He won't be happy being a family man. Once he is through with all the sex with her, it will be over and they will just be parents together if he bothers to stay around for the baby."

"Why would you say that? I have seen how he looks at her. He loves her. I think he will marry her."

"Mickie, please."

"Why are you so sure he won't? Do you want him to leave her so you can get her back?"

"What? No. Briana and I are done. I am moving on. I don't want her anymore and I wouldn't take her back. She will just have to deal with it when he does leave her."

"Adam, you are crazy. You want him to leave her so she will hurt like you did when she left. She is the mother of your children, how can you hate her so much still? I thought it was done."

"I have forgiven what happened. But yes, a part of me still hates her. I can't get past it. I want her to hurt like I did. But I don't' want her back. I'm happy with you. I should have gone out with you instead of her."

"You really regret your marriage to her don't' you?"

"I do. I regret everything with Briana except my son. But as much as I love Ethan, I would have been better off if Briana and I never met or went out. Payton would have been fine."

"Adam, you loved her. You guys have children. You can't really regret all your time together."

"I do regret. I regret every minute I spent with her. If I could change it, I would. But I can't so, I'm moving on."

"Okay." Mickie said dropping the subject. She had no idea how much Adam regretted everything with Briana and deep down, she knew he still hated Briana and he really hadn't forgiven what happened.

They headed upstairs to his room. Mickie still couldn't believe how much Adam regretted everything with Briana. She had a feeling that Kelly was maybe lying about the baby being Adam's but she also knew that without hard evidence, he wouldn't believe anyone. She decided to see if she would help the guys get Kelly to slip up. She wanted to help Adam be rid of Kelly because she didn't like her. She also hoped she could help him with his hatred for Briana and Randy.

Please Review!


	20. Chapter 20

A few days later Adam had Payton and Ethan with him. Kelly asked to come over. She wanted to talk about the baby.

"So, Kelly, what did you want to talk about?" Adam asked when they sat down. Payton was playing in her room while Ethan was playing in the playpen.

"I know you are with Mickie now and you have made it clear that you don't' want to marry me. So, I thought we should talk about custody of the baby."

"Well, I was thinking we could share custody."

"When I go back to work, I will be taking the baby with me on road. So, you can see him then and any other time you want."

"That sounds good. Kelly, I'm sorry that this is not like you want."

"No, it's fine. I get it." Kelly wanted to make him think she was okay with things but she was planning on how to get him. She had used this baby over and over again but it didn't work. Now, she was trying to figure out some other way.

"I'm glad you do. You can count on me for anything you need for the baby."

"Thanks. Well, that was it. I will leave you to the kids." She walked toward the door while he headed into the kitchen. She quickly left and headed home.

Once Kelly had gone, Payton came downstairs. She didn't' like Kelly and didn't like to be around her.

"Daddy, did Kelly leave?" Payton said walking into the living room.

"Yes, ladybug." Adam replied while holding Ethan.

"Good. I don't like her."

"I know you don't."

"Daddy, do you love mommy anymore?"

"I love mommy because she is your mother."

"But you don't love her anymore?"

"Baby, it's hard to explain. I love your mom because she is your mom but I don't feel romantic love toward her anymore."

"Oh. Do you love Mickie in a romantic way?"

"I like Mickie a lot but can't say I love her like that yet. But I think it is heading that way."

"So, Mickie will be our new mommy?"

"Baby, you have a mommy in Briana."

"But Briana is my second mommy. My first mommy died. So, if you are with Mickie, then she would be my mommy and Briana wouldn't be. That is what Sarah said."

"Payton, your first mommy is your biological mommy. Briana is your second mommy but you love her and call her mommy. If Mickie and I were to get married, she would be Mickie. Briana is your mommy."

"Oh okay. Daddy, why are you angry with mommy and Uncle Randy?"

"Ladybug, you know mommy is having a baby with Uncle Randy, right?"

"Yes. I'm having a little sister."

"Well, mommy and Uncle Randy were together while mommy and daddy were still married. It hurt me and that is why I'm angry."

"But mommy isn't angry that you are having a baby with Kelly."

"People get angry for all sorts of reason. Mommy is a kind person and she would never let her anger show like me. Baby, no matter what, mommy and I will always be here for you and we will always love you."

"Okay. Can I watch a movie?"

"Yes." Adam watched as Payton headed to the TV to pick out a movie. Once she had, they sat down to watch.

He knew everything was hard to explain to her but she seemed to be okay with things. He and Briana tried to keep things normal for the kids but everything was so complicated.

Briana looked at the nursery trying to figure out where everything should go. She wanted everything ready because you never what can happen. Ethan had been early and Briana worried that this baby would be too.

"Hey, are you okay?" Randy asked coming in.

"Yeah. I was just trying to figure out where everything should go."

"And you don't have but two and half more months?"

"I know I have two and half months but Ethan was early and I'm worried this one will be too."

"Hey, it's going to fine." He hugged her. "Everything is going to fine."

"I know. I just worry. So, did you talk to John and Jay?"

"Yeah. They are working to find a way. Mickie is also going to help. She wants the truth too. She's worried about Adam."

"Why?"

"He told her that he regretted all the time you and he had. He apparently is still very angry."

"I figured. He told me he regretted marrying me."

"Briana, do you think us being together is a good idea? I mean, this is complicated with Adam, Kelly, Payton, Ethan and the new baby."

"Do you not want to be with me? Is that what you are telling me?"

"I do want to be with you, Brie. I love you. I just don't want this to be difficult for the kids."

"The kids are fine with things. What is this really about?"

"Adam, I guess. I feel horrible for things."

"This is about your friendship with Adam. I get that. But Adam's issues are just that his. Does he have a right to angry? Yes. Does he have the right to hate us? Yes. But things will get better. Adam needs time to cool off and once it's comes out that he is not the father of Kelly's baby. I think he will come and apologize for being the jackass he is."

"You think so."

"Yes, I do. Randy, my life is not Adam's business anymore. If I want move on and be with you, it's not up to him. He and I only discuss the kids. They are the link we share but nothing more. I want you and me. Us together with Payton, Ethan and the new one. That is what I want. Is that what you want?"

"I do. Brie, I love you and it wasn't something I planned. I never thought I would fall in love with you but I did. I just hate how this is with Adam."

"I know. Let's just take things as they come. I have a feeling you and Adam will be back friends."

"I hope so." He kissed her.

"I know so." She kissed him back. "Now, we have a kid free house. We should take advantage of that."

They headed to the bedroom leaving the nursery décor for later. Briana knew that Randy wanted Adam's friendship back but she also knew that wouldn't happen until Adam dealt with his anger and left it behind. She hoped that day would come but there was no guarantee.

Please Review!


	21. Chapter 21

**Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. You guys are awesome.**

**Hope you like this chapter. The truth is close to being revealed. Probably in the next couple of chapters.**

* * *

**The next day Briana had a doctor's appointment plus she was planning Ethan's birthday. He was having an Elmo themed birthday party. Adam had called her that morning and asked to come over after her appointment. He wanted to talk to her.**

"**Well, Briana, how do you feel?" Dr. Summers asked coming in.**

"**Good. A little tired but that's normal." Briana replied as Carly examined her.**

"**Well, everything is right on track beside your blood pressure being a little high. So, let's do an ultrasound to make sure the cramping is nothing."**

"**Okay." Briana hoped nothing was wrong. She had had some cramping the day before and earlier that morning.**

"**Okay, everything looks good. Baby is right the size. No bleeding. The placenta is a little lower than normal but nothing to worry about."**

"**Are you sure? I'm worried because Ethan was early."**

"**Briana, Ethan was early because of that fall. The placenta being low is nothing to worry about. It is probably the cause of the cramps. What were you doing before the cramps?"**

"**Not much. Just resting really."**

"**Yeah. I know you and pregnancy too well. I know what you were doing."**

"**Carly, focus please."**

"**Okay, okay. Briana, everything looks good but since your blood pressure is a little high, I'm going to recommend bed rest for the next two weeks. When you come back for your check up, we will see where things are."**

"**Okay. How am I going to have bed rest with a seven year old and two year old?"**

"**Well, the guys are off the next few days right?"**

"**Yeah. So, that takes care of the next few days. What about when they leave and it's just me and the kids. There is no way I can do bed rest."**

"**Briana, if you want this baby to fine and you be okay too. You have to rest."**

"**I will work it out."**

"**Good. Alright, everything is good so, go home and rest."**

**Once Carly left, Briana got dressed and headed home. She knew Adam was coming over and she had to figure out the whole bed rest thing. She arrived home and saw that for whatever reason, everyone was there. She pulled into the garage and headed in.**

"**Why are you all here?" She asked walking in the living room.**

"**Mommy." Payton said running up to her.**

"**Hey, baby. What is going on?"**

"**We are taking the kids to the park and had to come by and get some stuff." John said to her.**

"**Oh, okay. Who is going to the park?"**

"**Me, Ethan, Uncle John, Uncle Chris, Uncle Jay, and Uncle Randy. Daddy said he needed to talk to you. So, he isn't going."**

"**Thank you, Payton." Briana laughed. "I need to speak with all the guys, so, Payton why don't you go and make sure you have your sand tools."**

"**Okay." Payton said heading to her room.**

"**What's going on, Briana?" John asked.**

"**I went to the doctor today and she wants me on bed rest for the next two weeks. I know you guys are here for the next few days but we need to figure out things."**

"**What about your mom?" Adam asked.**

"**She and my dad are on a cruise to the Greek Isles."**

"**I know something." John said to them.**

"**What?" Briana asked.**

"**Hire a temporary nanny." **

"**That's a great idea." Chris added.**

"**Okay, guys, go to the zoo because I know Payton is wanting to go." Briana told them. "I will call about the nanny."**

**Once everyone was gone, she turned to see what Adam wanted to talk about.**

"**So, what did you want to talk about?"**

"**I have a lot of anger toward you and Randy about things."**

"**I know this. You apologized but the anger is still there. I understand that. But Adam, we have to get along for the kids."**

"**I know. I'm trying."**

"**I know that. But this isn't just about me. You and Randy were friends for years. Don't let this change that."**

"**How can not change it? He slept with my wife. You can't just get over that."**

"**I know it's not easy but you guys were trying."**

"**Until he said Kelly was lying about the baby. She isn't lying. I have been to the doctors' appointment. It's my baby."**

"**Are you one hundred percent sure it's yours?"**

"**Briana, Kelly is having my baby. I might not like that Kelly is the mother of my child but its happening."**

"**Alright. If you really believe that Kelly is expecting your baby then okay." Briana knew once he thought something it was not easy to change it.**

"**Thank you. Briana, I do want us to be fine in front of the kids. But it will take time for my anger to leave me. And I don't know if I will ever be okay completely."**

"**I understand that. But you need to try with Randy. It's important. He is part of things. He will always be a part of my life and the kids' life."**

"**I will try. That is all I can promise."**

"**Alright." She knew he would try but she also knew that he would hold on to that anger. **

"**Well, I'm going to go. I have to meet Kelly to talk then I'm meeting Mickie."**

"**Adam, I know you truly believe that Kelly is expecting your baby. But isn't possible that she is lying?"**

"**I don't think it."**

"**Okay but keep an eye out. Just to be sure."**

"**I will do that." He quickly left. He knew Kelly was having his baby but he would keep an eye out for anything suspicion.**

**Once he left, Briana knew her words were in his mind and now he would question Kelly more about the baby. But she also knew he wouldn't believe anything without hard evidence. All anyone could do was wait and see.**

**Kelly had managed to talk the new doctor into going along with her. So, she knew Adam would continue to think it was his baby. She was eight months really but told everyone she was seven months.**

"**Kelly." Adam said walking into the examine room.**

"**I'm glad you came to see our son. I think we should name him."**

"**Okay. Did you have any ideas?" He asked as they waited for the doctor.**

"**I was thinking Joseph after you."**

"**Kelly, Ethan's middle name is that. I really don't want two of my children named that."**

"**Oh, right." Kelly said hiding her annoyous. Of course Briana's kid was named that. "What about Nicholas Adam?"**

"**Okay, if you like it. I do too."**

"**Great." Kelly smiled just as the doctor came in.**

"**Okay, Kelly, everything looks good. No problem. You are right on schedule." The doctor said once he had examined her. **

"**Thank you." Kelly smiled as the doctor left. "So, our baby is healthy. Oh, feel he is kicking up a storm today." **

**Kelly took Adam's hand and placed on her stomach. She hoped all of this would make him change his mind. "Adam, I know you said you don't want to marry me but our baby deserves a real family."**

"**Kelly that is not going to happen. I'm with Mickie. You and I will just be parents together."**

"**Alright." She replied. **

**Once they left, she knew she had to get rid of Mickie. She was the only thing in the way. Briana was out of the way now that she was pregnant with Randy's kid. Payton already hated her, so she would beg to stay with Briana. Ethan was just a baby and it would be easy to make him love her. Everything she thought was in her grasp. Once Mickie was out of the way.**

**Please Review!**


	22. Chapter 22

A few days later it was Ethan's birthday party. They were holding it at Briana's house. Everything was decorated outside for the Elmo theme party. She made Adam promise to be on his best behavior. She didn't want anything ruining Ethan's birthday.

"Everything looks good, Brie." John said coming out of the house with Payton.

"It does mommy." Payton added.

"Thank you both. Payton, did you get your present to Ethan?"

"Yes. Uncle John helped me pick it out."

"Alright. Well, I think we have everything." Briana said looking at everything that was set up.

"Daddy, you're here." Payton said turning to see Adam with Mickie and Kelly. "What's she doing here?" She pointed to Kelly.

"I though it was a good idea. Kelly is expecting your brother." Adam said as they walked into the patio.

"I don't think she should be here." Payton gave Kelly a glare.

"Payton, I invited her here and she is welcomed to stay." Adam replied sternly to his daughter.

"I don't want her here! She should go home!" Payton yelled stomping. "This is Ethan's birthday! Not hers!"

"Payton Rose Copeland, inside now." Briana said to her daughter. "We will be right back."

Briana waked inside with Payton in front of her. She was going to have a talk with her daughter.

"Sit." Briana said once they were in the kitchen. "Didn't we talk about you being nice to Kelly since she is expecting your brother?"

"Yes. But I don't like her. She's a big fat fake."

"Payton. I told you about calling people names and what did I say about it?"

"That it's not nice to call someone names." Payton said rolling her eyes.

"I saw that little miss." Briana said moving closer to her daughter. "Listen, I know you don't like Kelly at all but she is having your brother. You have to make an effort to be nice to her."

"Why? Can't daddy just take the baby and we never have to see her again."

"No. Every child deserves a mother and father. Payton, it's not right to take a child from a parent."

"But mommy. She's mean. She said that once she and daddy were married, she would send me to boarding school."

"Payton, even if she said that. It would never happen. I would never let anyone send you to boarding school. When did you hear this?"

"She was talking to someone on the phone. I heard her say that once she had my daddy, I would be off to boarding school and Ethan would be here with you. I also heard her say something about the baby not being daddy's. Is that true?"

"Payton, 1. It's not polite to eavesdrop. 2. I would never let her send you away and either would your daddy 3. She actually said the baby wasn't daddy's?"

"Yes. I told Uncle John and he said not to worry that you were taking care of it. Does daddy know Kelly isn't having my brother?"

"Payton, where did you hear that?" Adam said walking in. He glared at Briana. "Did you tell her that and then told her to tell me?"

"No. Adam, I wouldn't do that. I never said anything about the baby not being yours."

"Payton, where did you hear that?" Adam asked her.

"I heard Kelly talking on the phone to someone."

"Someone told you to say that. Who, Payton and do not lie to me."

"No one told me daddy. I heard her."

"Payton, you know lying is not right. No matter who told you to say that." Adam once again glared at Briana.

"I didn't' say anything." Briana replied. "Payton, go to your room and I will be right there."

"Okay." Payton said leaving. She was sad that her daddy didn't believe her.

Once Payton was gone, Briana turned to Adam. "I swear I never say anything about the baby not being yours. You said it was so, I believe you."

"Someone told her Briana. It had to be Randy."

"Why would Randy tell her that?"

"So, he could be right. Briana, Kelly is having my baby. That is how it is."

"I know that. I will fix this with Payton. Okay, so go and make sure everything is set for the party."

"Alright." Adam walked back outside to where the party would take place.

Briana headed upstairs to Payton's room. She would talk to her and get her to apologize to Kelly. She knew if she didn't, Adam would not be happy and she wanted this to be a great day for Ethan.

"Payton, we have to talk."

"I know, mommy." Payton said to her.

"I know you don't want Kelly in your life but daddy thinks she is having his baby. So, we need to be nice to her right now until we can figure things out."

"But I don't' want to be nice to her."

"I know baby. But for now, please be nice to her for daddy. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Alright. Now we are going back downstairs to the party and you will apologize to her, understand?"

"Yes."

"Alright. Let's go." Briana got up and walked with Payton downstairs. They headed back outside.

"Everything okay?" Randy asked when they came back. He had arrived with Jay. They had to pick up the cake.

"Yeah." Briana replied before turning to Payton. "Don't you have something to say?"

"I'm sorry Kelly." She said before walking over to Adam. "I'm sorry daddy."

"That's okay, ladybug." Adam said hugging her.

"Payton, why don't you go see if Uncle John wants to play in the sand with you, Ethan and the other kids?"

"Okay." Payton headed off to where John was.

"Kelly, I'm sorry about that. Payton is a little girl who wants things her way." Briana said apologizing to her.

"It's fine. I understand. She doesn't want daddy with anyone new." Kelly said sweetly. She hoped that she could get Briana on her side then she would take the kids most of the time.

"That's kids for you." Briana laughed. "Well, let's get this party started."

They were soon celebrating Ethan's birthday. Kelly watched Mickie and Adam as well as Briana and Randy. She wanted to make sure that Briana was no longer a threat. After watching Randy and Briana, Kelly knew she wasn't. Her only competition was Mickie and she was close to getting her out of the picture. She had asked Matt to help her break up Mickie and Adam. He agreed because he wanted Mickie now that Adam had her.

Matt watched from across the street. He agreed to help Kelly break up Mickie and Adam. His whole reason was wanting to take every girl from Adam. He had taken Krissy away but not like he had wanted. Randy, however, took Briana before he could. He thought about going after Briana still just to stick to Adam but Randy frightened him more than Adam and he didn't want Randy to come after him. Now, Adam had Mickie and Matt was going to make sure he lost her.

Please Review!


	23. Chapter 23

The next few weeks went by fast and before anyone could react Kelly was rushed to the hospital in labor. Everyone was shocked because she wasn't due for four weeks like Briana. Everyone went to the hospital to be there for Adam. Randy and Briana however stayed with Ethan and Payton. Both knew Adam wasn't really set on them being there.

"Mr. Copeland?" The doctor said coming out to talk to him.

"Yes. Is everything okay with Kelly and the baby?" Adam asked.

"Kelly is fine. She is resting. But there is a problem with the baby."

"Because he was early?"

"Early? No, Mr. Copeland. He wasn't early. He was in fact a few days overdue."

"What? But she wasn't due until April 3." Adam honestly didn't' know what to say.

"No, she was due March 5. But that isn't the issue with the baby. His blood isn't clotting properly and we need to transfuse him."

"Okay. I'll gladly give blood."

"Excellent. Follow me please." Adam followed the doctor to give blood.

Once Adam had left, the others knew they had been right. Kelly's baby wasn't Adam and it would devastate him. They didn't' want to be right because of how much Adam wanted the new baby but they were happy because no one liked Kelly.

"Mr. Copeland, I don't know how to say this but your blood doesn't match Nicholas'" The doctor said to him once the blood had been analyzed.

"What? But I'm his father. Maybe he got Kelly's blood type?" Adam didn't want to think Nicholas wasn't his.

"No. Based on your blood type and Kelly's blood type. There is no way you can be the father. I'm sorry Mr. Copeland. It doesn't match up"

"I'm not his father?" Adam couldn't believe it. He felt like the rug had been pulled out from under him. He now knew what everyone said was true. Kelly had lied to him. How could she do that? Lie about the baby. "I need to see Kelly."

Adam took off toward her room. He had to know who the father was and why she felt the need to lie to him.

"Kelly, we need to talk." He said entering her room.

"Of course. Is Nicholas okay?" Kelly asked.

"He is fine. He has a problem with his blood but they are giving him transfusions."

"That's great. So, what did you want to talk about?" She hoped that seeing the baby made him realize that he wanted a life with her.

"The doctor checked the blood types. I can't be Nicholas' father. The blood types don't match up."

"What? They are lying. You are Nicholas' father." Kelly was a little scared that he was right. She hadn't thought about the blood types not matching.

"I'm not his father! Kelly just admit it and tell me why you lied! And please tell me who the father is so, he can be here for his son." Adam yelled to her. "Just tell me the truth."

Kelly knew she had been caught. She decided to come clean with him and hope he chose her anyway.

"I'm sorry Adam. I wanted you and this was the best way to get you, I thought. I thought if I made you think this was your baby, you would be with me. I wanted to get you away from Briana. I knew having your baby would be the thing."

"You purposely broke up my marriage? Kelly, how could you do that?"

"I wanted you and I did anything to get you. But I guess I was stupid. Because even though you thought this was your baby, you still didn't want to be with me."

"Who is Nicholas' father?"

Kelly sighed before answering. "Matt Hardy. He helped me break you and Briana up."

"Matt. I should have known." Adam knew Matt wanted to destroy his life but this was crazy. "What else did you and Matt do to break me and Briana up?"

"I knew you and she were having issues with Payton. I told Matt. He saw her in the restaurant that day and drugged both drinks so no matter which she chose, she would get the drug. He waited outside the restaurant for her to come out so he could get her into bed. But somehow Randy got there first and apparently got some of the drug too."

"So, Matt did drug Briana. God, Kelly, do you know what you and Matt did. You tore apart my family. I hurt my daughter and my son and Briana. I blamed her and Randy for everything. When in fact, you and Matt were the cause."

"Adam, I'm sorry. I love you please we can make this work. You can be Nicholas' father. Matt never has to know. I know you love Nicholas. You have been there for my pregnancy."

"I won't do that. I will not keep a father from their child. Kelly, Matt needs to know about Nicholas. He is his father."

"Adam, please. You have to feel something for me."

"I don't. Kelly, I never did. We had drunken sex when Briana and I had a fight. You made me believe this was my baby. I can't forgive that." Adam quickly walked out before she could say anything else.

He made his way to the waiting room and told everyone the truth. Jay agreed to called Matt and tell him. Adam quickly made his way to Briana's. He wanted to tell her everything. He knew it wouldn't change things for them. They were divorced and she had moved on. She was in love with Randy and they were having a baby. But he still felt something toward Briana something he thought was gone but it wasn't. But she was happy now with Randy and what they had was over. But he still felt that Briana had the right to know the truth.

"Adam, I wasn't expecting you. Why are you not with Kelly?" Briana said when she opened the door.

"You were right. Nicholas' isn't mine. He's Matt Hardy's." Adam replied walking in and sitting down.

"Adam, I didn't want to be right. I know how much you were looking forward to that baby. I'm sorry." She said sitting by him. "Matt huh?"

"Yeah, Matt. You were also right about Matt drugging your drinks that first night you were with Randy. I'm sorry that I didn't believe you."

"It's in the past Adam. I have moved on and I hope you will too."

"I have moved on with Mickie. I love her but as for marriage again, I don't know. Briana, I am very sorry for everything. I was a jackass about things. For that, I'm very sorry."

"It's in the past and I hope we can leave it there. Adam, you can be happy with Mickie. And you have Payton and Ethan. You really didn't' want to be bound to Kelly anyway."

"I know. But I wanted that baby." He looked at her and her pregnant stomach. "I always thought we would have another baby after Ethan."

"I know but it wasn't meant to be. We had our time and now it's past. We moved on. We parent our children and we be happy."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go see Mickie and explain things to her. I will be by later to get the kids if I don't, I will call you." Adam left and headed to Mickie's.

Once he was gone, Briana thought about things. Kelly and Matt working together had destroyed her marriage to Adam. But it also brought her a new baby and Randy. As much as she hated them both for that, she knew it was how it was supposed to be.

Please Review!


	24. Chapter 24

Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited this story. One more chapter and it will be done. I hope you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Thanks for all the reviews. You guys are awesome. Another story with over a hundred reviews.

Hope you like the surprise in this one.

* * *

The next few weeks went by as everything was slowly returning to normal after the whole Kelly thing. Once Matt was told he was the father, he fought Kelly for custody because she lied and tried to keep him from his son. The courts awarded him full custody with Kelly getting visitation. She tried to fight it by telling Matt's part in things but her history of sleeping around and lying caused the court to rule against her.

Adam was still upset that the baby wasn't his but he knew it was time to move on. He and Mickie had decided to move in together. Payton was happy about it because she liked Mickie. Adam was slowly rebuilding his friendship with Randy as well as his friendship with Briana. He worried that Matt would continue to try to destroy his life but he hoped that now that Matt was a father, he would back off.

Briana was a week from her due date and back on bed rest due to placenta previa. She was scheduled for a C-section in a few days.

"I hate bed rest." Briana whined as she and Mickie were hanging out.

"I know but it will be over before you know it." Mickie laughed. She was painting Payton's fingernails. Ethan was hanging out with the guys at John's while the girls were having girl time.

"I hope so. This is totally the last baby I'm having."

"Yeah, sure."

"What? It is. I have a daughter and a son and a daughter on the way. That's all I need. I never was this tired with Ethan or this big."

"Okay. But what if Randy wants a son of his own?"

"I guess we will talk about that."

"Are you going to marry him?" Mickie asked looking at her friend.

"Are you going to marry Adam?" Briana replied back.

"I would if he would ask me but seeing as he has been married four times. He doesn't really want to get married."

"Well, that's okay. You guys live together and that is pretty much the same thing except no marriage license."

"True. I love Adam and living with him and the kids. I honestly didn't know I would enjoy motherhood so much. I don't' mean that I'm the kids' mother or anything."

"Mickie, I knew what you meant. I'm happy you are with Adam. I can't think of anyone better I would like around my kids."

"Okay, enough about me. Are you going to marry Randy?"

"Well, I can't marry him until he asks me. If he doesn't' ask, then I guess not."

"I think he is going to ask you soon. He is so in love with you plus you are having his baby."

"I know that." Briana laughed just as she felt some pain. "Oh, Mickie, I think we need to go to the hospital."

"What? Are you in labor?" Mickie asked a little scared.

"I think I am but we have time. Go next door and get Randy. Take Payton with you so she can stay with the guys." Briana said getting up and getting dressed. She finished while Mickie took Payton next door.

Briana headed downstairs with her bag just as everyone came rushing in.

"Brie, are you okay?" Randy asked when he came in.

"I'm fine. I'm just having a baby. Now, let's get to the hospital."

"Okay. John and Chris are going to watch the kids. Everyone else is coming."

"That's great." Briana wasn't sure about everyone being there but she really wasn't wanting to argue about it.

They were soon on their way to the hospital. Briana's contractions increased as they got closer to the hospital. Once she was there, she was rushed up to delivery for the C-section. Adam, Mickie and Jay stayed in the waiting room while Randy went with Briana.

"Okay, Briana, we are getting ready to make the cut. Because of the epidural, you won't feel anything but maybe a tug." The doctor said as they started. "Keep an eye on her blood pressure."

"Yes, doctor." The nurse replied.

"Okay, Briana, I'm getting ready to take the baby." The doctor delivered the baby and handed her to the pediatrician.

"Is everything okay?" Randy asked.

"Yes. We are just cleaning her up for you." The doctor began her final exam. "Wait, we might have a problem."

"What? What is wrong?" Randy asked scared as to what the doctor found.

"It looks like another baby. You have a son."

"What? How was this missed? We had ultrasounds." Randy was shocked by this.

"Sometimes with twins one hides behind the other and their heartbeats are in sync so, it looks like only one baby. And this case is different. Usually the boy is the biggest and the girl is hidden but in this case, your daughter is bigger."

"Wow, Carly. This is crazy." Briana said a little out of it.

"Everything is good with both babies and with you." Carly said to her. "Your daughter weighs 7lbs. 2 ozs. Your son weighs 6lbs. 12ozs."

"Are you sure both are fine?" Randy asked still shocked they had two babies.

"Both are healthy. Dad, why don't you go tell everyone in the waiting room while we clean them up and get Briana in recovery." Carly said to him.

"Okay." Randy kissed Briana and headed to the waiting room. He couldn't believe they had two babies.

"Well, is everything okay?" Jay asked when Randy came into the room.

"Everything is fine. Briana is on her way to recovery while the babies are being taken to the nursery."

"That's great." Mickie said before it registered what he said. "Wait, did you say babies?"

"Yes. We have two babies. A girl and a boy."

"What? How was this missed?" Adam asked.

"One baby hid behind the other."

"Well, congratulations daddy." Jay said hugging him.

"Thanks. Well, I'm going to go back to Briana." Randy headed to where she was.

Briana couldn't believe they had two babies. That was not what she was expecting at all.

"Well, here they are." Carly said coming in with the babies. "So, we will give mom one and then dad one."

"Carly, thank you for everything." Briana said as she took her daughter from her.

"You are welcome. I will leave you to your family." Carly made her out.

Briana looked at Randy who held their son. "So, I guess we need to name them."

"Yeah, I guess we do."

"Well, we decided on Baylee Isabella for our daughter. But we never said anything about boy names."

"I know. I was thinking Tyler."

"Tyler. I like it. What about Tyler Zachary Orton?"

"I like it. Now, they both have names." He said sitting on the bed beside her and Baylee.

"I know twins weren't what we were expecting but life never goes like you plan."

"Yeah. I know that. Briana, I have been wondering when to ask you this so, I figured I should go ahead and asked. Do you want to marry me?"

"Well, since I am the mother of your children, why not." Briana laughed.

"Okay." He said putting Tyler in the bassinet before handing her the engagement ring. "I love you Briana and I want nothing more than to marry you."

"I love you too and I can't wait to marry you." She kissed him as he put the ring on.

They put Baylee in her bassinet and watched as both were sleeping. It had been a great yet tiring day. Randy turned back to Briana after putting Baylee down and found her asleep. He kissed her on the head and went to sit down in the chair. He looked around the room at his family. The only thing missing was Payton and Ethan. But he knew Jay had called John and they were on their way to the hospital. Soon their family would be together. One big blended family.

Please Review. Did you like the surprise?


	25. Chapter 25

_Okay everyone, last chapter. Definitely not my best chapter but here it is._

_Thanks to RKOsgirl92, xMyHeartShine, Cena's baby doll, Kinley Orton, Sonib89, Ali Amnesia, RatedRKandi, RatedrKjErIcHo, and blackbear1020 for all the reviews. You guys are awesome! Thanks for all the help on this._

_Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, alerted and favorited it._

* * *

_Epilogue One Year Later_

Briana looked around the house as everything was coming together. They were getting ready to celebrate Baylee and Tyler's first birthday. It seemed crazy that a year had past. Randy and Briana were married about four months after the kids were born. Mickie and Adam decided not to get married but she was expecting their first child together. Mickie was excited to be mom. She had loved the time she spent with Payton and Ethan.

Randy and Adam managed to get back to being friends and that made Briana and everyone happy. Jay, John and Chris were so involved with the kids that sometimes it felt like Mickie and Briana were the moms while Randy, Adam, Jay, John and Chris were the dads. Payton still was so attached to John but she had started crushing on Shawn's son, Cameron, a little while ago. Everyone kidded Adam and Shawn that they were going to be in laws once the kids got married.

"Briana, everything is set up outside." Randy said coming in with Tyler.

"Great. I hope nothing goes wrong."

"It won't."

"Did Adam arrive with Payton and Ethan?"

"Yes. Everyone is outside so, let's go and celebrate this birthday." Randy placed an arm around her as they headed outside.

Briana saw that Payton was of course in John's lap. Chris had Baylee who loved him more than the others besides her dad. She would cry until he would hold her and Briana knew it was going to be another Payton/John thing. But despite that she was a pure daddy's girl much like Payton. Adam had Ethan who looked like he was ready to dive right into the cake. Mickie stood close by video taping things.

"Okay. Let's have some birthday cake." Briana said as they sang happy birthday to the kids and were soon enjoying the cake.

Briana laughed when Baylee took cake and smashed into Chris' face while Ethan did the same with Adam and Tyler did the same with Randy. It was like they were copying each other.

The birthday party was a big hit. Everyone had a good time. Soon it was clean up time. Briana was glad that everyone agreed to help. Soon, the kids were all asleep from the day and the place was clean.

"Briana, you do throw good parties." Mickie said as they were all in the living room.

"Thanks. I try. So, how are you feeling?" She was due in about three weeks.

"Tired and ready to not be pregnant anymore. Did you get like that?"

"Each time. By the ninth month, I was always ready to not be pregnant." Briana laughed. The guys were playing RAW VS. SMACKDOWN in the game room.

"I feel like that. I can't wait for this little boy to come."

"I bet. Any names decided?"

"Yes. We have decided on Aidan Michael."

"I love that name. It is so cute."

"Thanks." She said just as a pain hit. "Oww, this little one is restless. He has been restless all day."

"Mickie, have you had back pain all day?"

"Yes."

"I think you are in labor." Briana said getting up to get the guys.

They were soon on their way to the hospital with the exception of Briana and Randy who were staying with all four kids. They arrived at the hospital and Mickie soon gave birth to a healthy little boy. The guys left the hospital and let Adam and Mickie have their family moment with their son.

"Everything is okay. Mickie and the baby are fine." Briana said walking in the living room.

"That's great." Randy replied.

"It is. This is a great day."

"It is."

"I never pictured this is where our life would be. But it's great to have a blended family. You, me, Adam, Mickie, Jay, John, Chris, Payton, Ethan, Baylee, Tyler and now Aidan. Everything is as it should be."

"That it is. This has been a crazy a few years. But I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you, Briana."

"I love you too." She kissed him and smiled.

They had made everything over the last few years work. Adam, Randy and Briana had survived what happened. They were friends again and better than ever. Now, Adam had a new baby with someone who loved him more than anything. Briana had thought that Mickie was who Adam was meant for.

Everything had started out so complicated but now, it was how it was how it was supposed to be. They were indeed a happy, big blended family.

Please Review! Hope you liked this story and thank you for taking the time to read it.


End file.
